


When We Were Young - Season 5

by SpainKicks



Category: Football RPF
Genre: High School, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-16
Updated: 2015-10-10
Packaged: 2018-04-21 03:15:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 23,534
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4812884
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpainKicks/pseuds/SpainKicks
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Will Villa find out about Silva kissing someone else? Will Martin and Danny blackmail Bojan now that they know about his illicit relationship? Will there be drama? Well, of course there will be.<br/>Season 5 of the highschool football AU!</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

It was morning. Gerard was sure of that because the pale sunlight was making his eyes hurt even though they were still shut. Drinking on a school night was definitely a stupid idea. Slowly, his brain woke up enough to remind him that Cesc had taken off all his clothes the night before and let Gerard do all sorts of things to him. Just as he smiled at the memory he felt the covers shift. He really didn’t want to but he forced his eyes open.

For a second everything was wonderful. There was Cesc, sitting on the edge of his bed, still naked and bending over to put his feet through his underwear. Gerard kept watching as he lifted his ass and pulled them up. Lazily he reached out, his long arm crossing the space between them easily. His fingers traced Cesc’s back, making him jump.

“Where you going?” he asked. There was a smirk on his face that made a shiver run through Cesc’s body. He hunched his shoulders and looked away.

“We have to go to school,” he said so quietly that Gerard almost missed it.

“We don’t have to,” he purred, moving close enough to wrap his arm around Cesc’s waist. “We could just skip it today.” He pressed a kiss to Cesc’s back. “Stay in bed all day.”

Wriggling away, Cesc stood so fast that he had to pause to stop his head from spinning.

“I need to get ready.” His voice was just as quiet as before.

Gerard’s eyes narrowed. It was too early to try and work out the other boy’s moods. “Are you ok?”

“I’m fine.” By now Cesc was pulling on the rest of his clothes and Gerard found the view less and less interesting. “I just want to go to school, that’s all.”

With a great effort Gerard pulled himself up, as naked as he had been the night before. Cesc turned away, face burning and last night’s pizza threatening a reappearance. He headed for the bathroom to brush the bad taste out of his mouth and made sure to lock the door behind him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The individual journeys to school seemed a little awkward for everyone. Bojan seemed to have something on his mind but kept it to himself, staring out the window instead of making conversation. Not that any of the others seemed too talkative either.

“God, what’s wrong with you lot?” Sergio grumbled as they neared the school. “You can’t be that hung-over.”  
He twisted around in the passenger seat of Cristiano’s car but got nothing but averted eyes. Only Jesus gave him a little smile and shrug. He knew why Alexis was quiet but Bojan was as much of a mystery to him as anyone else. Maybe he was just hung-over. Jesus found himself glad that he didn’t take part. Still, the party had had some good results. Alexis had persuaded him to come to school that morning. He gave the blonde a little glance and received a half hearted smile for his efforts.

Ahead of them in Villa’s car there was no less silence. It was all the boy driving could do to keep his eyes on the road. He knew his partner could sense his hostility but a bad night’s sleep, a hangover and the fresh memories of Alexis all over him was doing nothing to brighten Villa’s mood. At least Silva seemed too tired from the night before to try and talk to him. Or he was feeling suitably guilty. Villa hoped for the second.

Gerard didn’t take the same tact in his own car. It was only him and Cesc and, with no one else around, he managed to hold a very good one sided conversation. He got little more than grunts from his partner but that wasn’t going to stop him. Last night had been great and he wasn’t going to let go of it just yet.

It was relief that most of them arrived at school just before the bell went. Barely saying their goodbyes they left for lessons. Most of the rest of the day followed a similar pattern. They sat together where they had to in lessons but Cesc kept up his distracted attitude even after two separate teachers had shouted at him for not paying attention.

It was also clear to everyone that something was wrong with the Davids. Silva’s cowed expression whenever Villa was around and Villa’s ability to snap at anyone over anything made it clear that there was some kind of problem. Of course everyone was too sensible, or scared, to ask them about it. Only Jesus paid them any real attention, and most of that was because he was watching how Alexis kept looking their way. In particular he saw how he glared at Villa.

By the end of the day nothing had improved and Villa could be found stalking moodily towards his car. On his way he passed Alexis, clearly waiting for someone. He hoped it wasn’t Silva but held his tongue. At least until he glanced up and could have sworn he saw a smirk.

“What are you smiling at?” he asked, his voice practically dripping contempt. This was the last thing he needed to top off an altogether crappy day.

“Nothing,” Alexis shrugged.

Villa’s lip curled in disdain at the other boy. Why was he letting someone as pathetic as this mess up his life? Alexis shouldn’t mean anything to him.

“Good,” he said. “Just stay out of my way.”

There was plenty of space on the path but Villa made a point of bumping into Alexis as he walked past.

“What the fuck?” he said. “You can’t even pretend to be nice for Silva?”

Villa turned to look over his shoulder. “Silva’s nothing to do with you.”

He turned to walk away again but Alexis’ next words made him stop.

“He kissed me last night.”

Villa turned quickly again, too shocked to try and hide the fact from the other boy. His mouth fell open and he stared. Was that why Silva had been acting so weird?

“You’re lying.”

Alexis shook his head. He even took a step forward. After all the years of shit he’d gotten form Villa and his friends he found it strangely enjoyable to have something over one of them.

“No, he kissed me. He liked it too. If you hadn’t shown up I don’t know what would have happened.”

Villa lunged at him before Alexis even knew what was happening, catching him off guard. He stumbled back and felt Villa’s fist collide with his face before he managed to start fighting back. Together they fell to the ground, landing punches where they could and shouting abuse, neither caring for a second about anything but hurting the other boy in any way possible.

“What are you doing!?”

Somewhere in the back of his mind Alexis recognized Jesus’ terrified voice but with Villa almost pinned on the ground he just couldn’t make himself stop. He had wanted to do this, worse than this, ever since he first saw Villa groping Silva up against the wall.

Hands gripped him, suddenly pulling him away. He fought to get closer to Villa again but the arms held him tightly around the waist.

Looking up from the ground, his pride as sore as where Alexis’ fists had landed, Villa saw Sergio pulling the other boy away. Leaping to his feet he went for him again, seeing nothing in his mind but Silva all over him, kissing him, unzipping his pants, falling to his knees in front of him.

Before he got there Cristiano had a hold of him and Silva was trying to get between them in a panic.

“Villa, please stop!” he begged, no idea what the fight was even about.

Slipping out of Cristiano’s grip, he found himself right in front of Silva, his boyfriend trying to get a hold of him before anyone else was hurt.

“Villa-”

“Don’t touch me!” he shouted and pushed Silva away from him hard. The smaller boy hit the wall, gasping in pain. Everyone stopped, their eyes wide as they watched. A look of confused horror passed over Silva’s face.

Villa stood in front of him, looking more terrifying than he had ever imagined he could. He cowered against the wall, his back burning in pain.

“I don’t want anything to do with you,” Villa said, his voice hard. “Stay the fuck away from me”

Tears springing to his eyes, Silva watched as Villa stormed away.


	2. Chapter 2

“You look nice.” Fernando sat up form where he had been slumping in front of the television, suddenly feeling underdressed in a ratty t-shirt and sweat pants.

Self-consciously Sergio straightened his shirt, trying not to make eye contact. “Thanks.”

“Gerard said you were taking Villa out, to get his mind off Silva.”

“Yeah,” Sergio replied, moving to sit beside the younger boy. Fernando shifted his legs so they both had room to sit close. “He’s still in a shitty mood so we’re just trying to cheer him up. Are you ok staying n with Jesus?”

Fernando nodded, moving just a tiny bit closer. “No problem. Do you know why him and Silva broke up yet?”

Sergio shook his head. “Something to do with Alexis but Villa won’t talk about it.”

“It’s a pity,” Fernando said, pouting just a little and looking so adorably sweet. “I thought they seemed really good together.”

“They were,” Sergio assured him, wrapping an arm around his shoulders. Fernando snuggled close, turning his head up to face Sergio.

“Will they get back together?”

“Maybe.” Sergio sounded distracted as he replied. Had Fernando’s bottom lip always been that full? “We’ll just have to see.”

Letting his eyes fall half shut, Fernando pressed a little closer. He had seen the look on Sergio’s face and he knew when somebody wanted him. Everyone who had before had made it abundantly clear. Controlling his nerves, he reached one delicate hand up to stroke the side of Sergio’s face.

“They should just kiss and make up,” he said letting his voice drop to a more intimate tone.

He watched with a silent thrill as Sergio licked his lips instinctively and leant in. All Fernando had to do was tip his head back and part his lips and Sergio couldn’t resist anymore. Their mouths met in a kiss full of slow burning hunger. They wanted it badly but they wanted to savour the moment just as much.

Fernando almost lost his breath as Sergio pressed him gently back onto the couch. A slight moment of awkwardness as he tried to wriggle his legs from under himself made him nervous that the whole illusion would be shattered too easily. But Sergio lifted himself enough to give him room to move and then lay back down on his skinny body. It felt so tiny beneath him that he found himself moving with unexpected tenderness. There was no need to treat the boy like a whore, even if he did take money for sex.

The thought stuck in Sergio’s mind. This was a prostitute he was kissing. A prostitute who had tried to sleep with him before because he thought that was what Sergio expected. Was that happening again now? Fernando continuously told him how he felt guilty for not repaying his kindness. Maybe this didn’t mean anything to him at all, like it didn’t all those other men. Another thought settled heavily in his mind. Fernando was still having sex with Martin and Danny. Where did that leave him in all of this?

He pulled away, feeling uneasy not just about his thoughts but about the uneasiness itself. Why did he even care? It’s not like he didn’t sleep around for fun.

“Sorry,” he said, sitting up and straightening out his shirt. He had spent forever picking it out and he was suddenly very interested in it not being creased.

“What’s wrong?” Fernando lifted himself on his elbows.

“Nothing,” Sergio said. “I’ve got to go.”

He stood before Fernando could say anything else and made a quick exit. He was starting to need this night out just as much as Villa.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I don’t want to be here,” Silva complained as he looked miserably around the darkened club.

“Just give it a go,” Cesc told him, leaning back on the bar. “You can’t stay in the house moping all the time.”

Silva didn’t answer, just turned to the bar and cradled his beer. His friends (minus Alexis of course) had practically dragged him out of the house but there was nothing in the club to brighten his mood. Only Villa forgiving him could do that and judging by the seething anger he projected his way whenever he walked past him at school it didn’t seem like that would happen anytime soon. At least it was Saturday so he’d had the whole day to avoid Villa’s looks and just think about him instead.

He didn’t lift his head as Bojan came hurriedly up to them. He too was having some boyfriend troubles, though nothing on the scale of Silva’s. In fact, as much as he wanted to help his friend, he was half using the night as an excuse to avoid Thierry. He knew the next time they were together he’d have to tell him about Danny knowing their secret and he just couldn’t face it yet.

Coming up to Cesc he opened his eyes wide and jerked his head back the way he had come. Curiously, Cesc peered over his shoulder into the mass of bodies on the dance floor. At first nothing unusual stood out to him but then he saw them.

Villa was there, and he was moving on fast. Some other boy was pressed up against him, their hips moving in time and Villa’s arm around his waist to keep him close.

A rush of panic swept over Cesc as he watched. “Maybe we should go,” he said rather too abruptly, catching Silva’s attention.

Lifting his head and turning, the Canarian frowned. “Why? I thought you wanted to stay.”

“Well you obviously don’t want to be here,” Bojan answered for his friend, trying to hurry Silva towards the door.

“No, it’s fine.” Silva didn’t move. His friends tone made it sound like they were sick of him and after all they were doing a nice thing for him. It wouldn’t kill him to stay a little longer.

“We don’t have to leave, we can just...”

Bojan and Cesc froze. Silva had looked up, looked directly at the dance floor. They watched as a look of shock crossed his face.

Out amongst the bodies, Villa had noticed him too. Catching his ex-boyfriend’s eye he tipped back the head of the boy he couldn’t remember the name of and kissed him. As nice as it felt, he kept his eyes open, training them on Silva to see his reaction.

He watched as the other boy’s lip began to tremble, as his face fell and tears rushed to his eyes. Bojan reached for him but Silva was already pushing past and racing for the door. Villa lost sight of him in the crowd of people.

As soon as he was gone he practically dropped the boy he was holding, still searching the club for a glimpse of Silva. He had forgotten how much it hurt to see him cry. It was even worse to know he was the cause of it. Without so much as a glance at whoever it was he had been kissing, Villa left the dance floor, following the way Silva had gone.

He almost rushed straight outside, assuming that Silva would be heading home as quickly as possible, but a little sob stopped him in his tracks. There was a little alcove near the entrance. A place he had never paid much attention to before but Silva had clearly noticed it and was huddled there now, arms wrapped around his torso like he was trying to hold himself together. Cesc and Bojan were nowhere in sight, having gone outside like Villa had been about to.

He moved into the small space, reaching for Silva.

“Don’t,” the boy sobbed, turning away and not even realising who it was that had come to comfort him. When he did look up his sobbing only came harder.

Silently Villa his hands in Silva’s hair and guided his head down to lie on his shoulder.

“Please forgive me,” the smaller boy begged, chocking the words out as best he could. “It was an accident. I didn’t mean for it to happen.”

“Shh,” Villa soothed but his tone wasn’t gentle. It made it clear that he didn’t want to hear about it.

“Silva?” he asked, speaking slowly like he was about to propose an idea the other boy might not agree to. “Do you still want me?”

With watery eyes Silva looked up. “Of course I do.”

He watched as Villa traced a thumb over his cheek, wiping away a few tears. He had seen that look in his eyes before but not for a long time. That calm, collected look that was nothing to do with the gentle expressions he had used since they became close, since they became a proper couple.

“Show me,” he softly ordered, his mouth inches from Silva’s.

The boy didn’t even have to answer. Just had to let himself be kissed and he couldn’t have fought it if he wanted to. He let Villa delve into his mouth, press him against the wall and roll his hips. He even reached up to cling desperately to his t-shirt. All he wanted was to feel him, to have something to block the pain he had been full of the past few days. With Villa up against him everything felt right again.

As the heat built between them, Villa pulled away, his hand finding Silva’s and leading him towards the door. Silva trailed behind, wanting to touch him but scared he might do something wrong.

They found their way to Villa’s car at the edge of the car park, where no one could see them unless they were looking hard. Villa opened the door and leant down to push the passenger seat back so it was flat. He had to guide Silva with one hand toward the car before he dared get in. Sitting back, legs just a little parted, he watched as Villa undid his belt buckle before getting in after him.

It was cold and dark inside but the lack of light made Silva less nervous. The alcohol he had drank probably helped too. Without complaint he let Villa undo his pants and pull them down. Again he was thankful of the dark.

Clumsily Villa reached into the glove compartment for lubricant and a condom. He had had a secret fantasy of taking Silva in his car one day but it didn’t look like that would happen in the way he had imagined. Still, this was almost as good.

Spreading the boy’s legs as best he could in the cramped space, he lay between them. Silva gasped as their cocks came into contact but was soon whimpering in pleasure as they ground together. He could feel Villa getting hard quickly and was relieved to find he could still please him in at least one way. Nervous fingers found the other boy’s shirt again and held tight.

Villa pulled back only enough to put on the condom and liberally apply the lubricant. He didn’t want to spend too long with fingering and pleasing his ex. Still, he pushed two fingers inside and stretched him just enough to make things a little easier on him. Silva’s eyes were closed and he was gasping at the rough, familiar movements but he still had to grit his teeth and whine as Villa pushed his cock hard inside him.

They ground together, Villa pushing further and further in, forcing Silva to accept him. Soon the small space was filled with heat and sweat and groans. Silva’s short breaths were hot against Villa’s neck as he buried his face there. It was rushed and dirty and so much rougher than it had ever been between them before, but something in that made it exciting in its own way.

Silva felt the sudden rush of his orgasm building in him quickly, despite the ache of Villa inside him. He couldn’t resist the way their bodies pressed together, trapping his cock between them and making it suffer all the friction of their movements. With a trembling moan he came, leaving a wet stain on Villa’s shirt.

It was another few minutes before Villa came as well, groaning loudly and digging his fingers into the soft leather of the seat. He slumped on the body beneath him, panting for breath.

Only a few moments later he lifted himself up, ignoring the shake in his legs. He reached for Silva’s balled up pants from where they had been thrown on the driver’s seat. After dropping them on Silva he sat up to pull his own up.

Silva dressed in awkward silence, fumbling around in the small space. When Villa opened the door and got out he hoped it was only because he was moving around to the driver’s seat. He could feel his phone vibrating in his pocket. Probably Cesc or Bojan calling to see where he was.

Looking up, he realised Villa was holding the door open, waiting for him. With an uncomfortable burn deep inside of him he got out. The air was cool on his sweat damp skin.

“That was good,” Villa told him, shutting the door and kissing his cheek. Silva smiled a little and watched as Villa walked to the other side of the car. It was only when he opened the door that he started to feel confused.

“See you again sometime,” said Villa, climbing into the driver seat and switching on the engine.

Silva’s brain moved very slowly. He tried to think of something to say but his mind was a blank. Before he could even process what was happening, Villa had switched on the engine and pulled away leaving Silva alone in the carpark.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A SilVilla chapter!!! Hurray!

PART 3

Silva had expected, when his mum called up the stairs that someone was at the door for him, to see Bojan or Cesc. They had taken him home the night before after finding him in the car park but he hadn’t told them the full truth about what happened with Villa. Still, it was nice to know how much they cared for him. Failing them, he suspected it might be Alexis which he was less pleased about. His not-so-good friend had been calling him since he told Villa about their kiss but Silva was still maintaining a stony silence where he was concerned.

The last person he expected to see was Villa himself but there he was, looking at him with an apprehensive look.

“Can we talk?” he asked.

Silva wasn’t sure he was up for ‘the talk’ just yet but he didn’t have much choice. Nodding, he grabbed a jacket and closed the door behind him. It would be best to discuss things away from his family.

They walked silently for a short way, neither sure how to start. Silva wasn’t even entirely sure that Villa had come over to make things better or whether he was planning on sleeping with him again. The worst part of it was that Silva knew he would give in. He always gave in.

Eventually Villa stopped, half sitting on the low wall just a few blocks from Silva’s house. The other boy copied him, keeping his eyes forward and a decent amount of space between them.

“Why did you kiss him?” Villa asked quietly. There was no point in beating about the bush.

“I didn’t.” Silva tried not to whine but he couldn’t help it. “He kissed me. I was drunk.”

“That’s not an excuse.” Villa gritted his teeth, trying not to get angry. “You knew he liked you and you let him cause problems again.”

“No.” Silva was shaking his head, finally facing Villa. Why was everything going wrong lately? “I just wanted him to be my friend again. I didn’t know he would do that.”

“I’ve barely seen you the past few weeks because you’ve been with him. How do you think that makes me feel, knowing he’s so much more important to you than me?”

“He’s not! He was my best friend. You understand that don’t you?”

Villa looked down, his anger fading ever so slightly. “You’re my best friend.”

Silva felt his eyes widen. He had never thought of it like that before but it made sense. Villa had a good group of friends but he wasn’t especially close to any of them like Silva and Alexis had been.

“Oh David,” he whispered.

With a cough Villa cleared his throat, wrapping his arms around himself defensively. “You still haven’t answered my question.”

“I did. Villa, it just happened. I stopped it. It was nothing.”

“No.” The other boy shook his head. “It wasn’t nothing. It’s not the first time he’s kissed you and it’s not the first time he’s caused problems either. You didn’t want to tell people about us because you were scared of how he’d react and when he did find out you were miserable until he forgave you.”

Silva felt himself cower under the honesty of his ex’s words. He knew it was all true. He had let Alexis come between them too often.

“It won’t happen again,” he promised. “I don’t want anything to do with him. I hate him.”

“Really?”

He didn’t miss the note of hope in Villa’s tone and moved closer.

“He’s supposed to be my friend but he just ruins things. I just want you. You make everything better. Please.”

Villa felt his stomach twist at the plea. He hated seeing Silva like that, especially after what he had done the night before and how the other boy was still so desperate for him. He reached out without thinking, pulling Silva to him and letting him rest his head on his shoulder.

“It’s ok,” he soothed. “I just don’t trust him. I hate the way he treats you.”

“I know,” Silva sniffed snuggling close, needing Villa’s touch more than he had realised. “I’ll stay away from him, I promise.”

Villa cupped his face and tipped his head back. “You have to really mean it. He’s not good enough for you.”

Silva was nodding eagerly. “I promise. Please, Villa, just... please.”

The other boy kissed him, giving him what he wanted but couldn’t put into words. They clung to each other, Silva’s mouth desperate on Villa’s and the elder feeling a rush of relief. After a few long moments he pulled away just a little.

“I’m sorry about last night,” he said quietly. “I didn’t plan on any of it, it just happened. I wanted to be with you but then I remembered what happened and I got mad.”

Silva was shaking his head, eyes closed and a pained expression on his face. “No,” he said. “Don’t talk about it. I don’t want to think about it.”

Villa knew he had hurt him but he agreed to his request and kept quiet. After all, he much preferred using his mouth to kiss him than to apologise for the stupid stuff he did.

Minutes passed before they were satisfied and, with a little smile, Silva laid his head back on Villa’s shoulder.

“Are we ok?” he asked, still sounding nervous.

Villa stroked his hair. “Of course we are.”

With a little sigh of happiness, Silva pulled away. “I need to go home,” he said. “Dinner will be ready soon.”

Villa smiled and wrapped an arm around his boyfriend’s shoulder. “I’ll walk you home,” he said, although he didn’t need to and they turned away from where they had been standing. Neither of them took the time to notice it was the same place that Villa had first saved Silva from being attacked all those months ago.


	4. Chapter 4

Alexis felt sick when he saw Silva walk into school on Monday morning with Villa’s arm around his shoulders. Last he had heard they were broken up and, although Silva wasn’t talking to him, he had hoped things would eventually blow over. He didn’t think Villa would forgive him so quickly.

As they came closer he looked away but as soon as they were at Villa’s locker with their backs to him he couldn’t help but look up. Silva would have to come over eventually; his locker was right next to Alexis’. He tried to catch the boy’s eye but Villa quickly whispered something in his ear.

“Don’t look at him.”

Silva blinked in surprise, a hot flush soon creeping up his neck at being caught. “What?”

“Just don’t,” Villa said, giving him a warning look.

Ducking his head, Silva moved closer. He pressed himself against Villa and wrapped his arms around his waist. It was more outward affection than he was usually comfortable with when he knew someone was looking but it made Villa happy. The other kissed his forehead and shot Alexis a look that made it clear who Silva belonged to.

By his locker Alexis was just about to grab the last of his things and leave when he was distracted by the sight of Jesus, head down, hands clinging to the strap of his bag, rushing along the corridor.

“Jesus,” he called as the boy passed but got no reply.

Racing after him he managed to catch up out of earshot of Villa and Silva. He took a hold of his arm gently, but firmly enough to make him stop. He didn’t miss how his shoulders hunched defensively at the sight of him.

“Jesus, I’m so sorry I freaked you out the other day.”

Shaking his head, Jesus tried to step away but Alexis kept a hold of him. Knowing he wasn’t about to make a quick exit Jesus finally answered.

“I thought you were nice. I didn’t think you would get violent like that.”

“Jesus, I swear I’ve never done anything like that before.” Alexis’ insides twisted with guilt at the sight of the poor boy, remembering everything he had been through. It wasn’t fair on him to make him feel so uncomfortable just as they were getting close. “I’m so sorry.”

Jesus lifted his shoulders a little more and leant back but his expression wasn’t as closed off anymore. He looked more sad now, like he had no other choice.

“I don’t know if I can be friends with you if you’re going to be like that,” he admitted. “I don’t want to be around someone like that.”

Feeling an unexpected sense of panic, Alexis took his hand and squeezed gently. “I promise, I won’t ever do anything like that again. I never meant to upset you.”

To his relief, after a few moments of apprehension Jesus let his mouth curl into the tiniest of smiles.

“I guess,” he nodded.

Almost sighing in relief, Alexis offered to walk the other boy to his first class.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

This was wrong. Very, very wrong. Still, it felt very good. It took all of Bojan’s willpower to pull back long enough to gasp Thierry’s name.

“What?” his teacher asked, turning his attentions to the boy’s neck and sucking in a way that made his knees buckle.

“We should stop.”

Thierry didn’t stop though he knew the boy was right. Just because school had finished ten minutes ago and the door was locked didn’t mean they wouldn’t be caught. But god it felt so good. Even the thrill of knowing they were doing something wrong made it exciting.

He pushed the boy up against his desk, pressing one leg between Bojan’s. He whimpered and gasped enough to turn Thierry’s attentions back to his mouth.

He really tried to tell him about Danny knowing about them but then Thierry had pulled him close and kissed the breath right out of him. How was he supposed to resist that? When he walked into the room he had every intention of telling the truth about what was going on but now he was having doubts. Did Thierry need to know? Surely he could sort it out by himself. Danny had promised not to tell anyone and besides, who would he tell? Bojan had no idea where he came from and there was definitely something suspicious about him and Martin. Fernando too when he thought about it.

With a squeak he suddenly found himself lifted onto the desk. His heart pounded in his chest as Thierry pulled away, licked his lips and very, very slow trailed his fingers down his body to the zipper on his pants. He watched as they were undone and lifted his hips to let Thierry pull them down. There was something entirely wonderful about seeing his lover kneeling between his legs, stroking him although he was already hard and looking up at him with those eyes.

Just as slowly as before he lowered his mouth to Bojan’s cock and licked up its length. He watched in pleasure as the boy shivered and tipped his head back. He worked him up until he was wriggling and scrambling on the desk, trying to get the right position to tip him over the edge.

His own cock aching in his pants, Thierry stood up. He knew exactly what he wanted to do with the boy and he knew Bojan would let him. Taking him in his large hand s he guided him down so he was lying flat out on the desk, Thierry standing by his side. With one hand he pulled up Bojan’s shirt to see his chest rising and falling rapidly. The other he used to quickly undo his pants and he didn’t miss the way Bojan licked his lips at the sight of his hard cock. He reached up and took hold of it without any encouragement from Thierry.

It wasn’t long before Bojan was moaning so loudly that Thierry felt getting caught was becoming a very real worry. He clamped his free hand over the boy’s mouth although this just made him arch up even more. He jerked Thierry roughly and clumsily but the man had been waiting so long that he hardly seemed to mind.

Bojan came first, as usual, covering Thierry’s hand as his orgasm shook him and his body trembled. Guided by Thierry’s hand he stroked the man to a climax over his stomach, laughing dizzily at the feel of the warm liquid across his skin.

It was lucky Thierry had a box of tissues in his room and he reminded himself to buy more just in case. The last of his effort was used to clean his desk and his boy before slumping back in his chair and pulling Bojan onto his lap.

They remained like that for the next fifteen minutes, nuzzling each other, kissing and occasionally sharing a few quiet words. Reluctantly Bojan got up, knowing that he needed to be home soon. Thierry let him go, but only after he promised they would see each other again soon. A fumbled handjob wasn’t going to keep him satisfied for long. Not when he knew what else he could be having.

Outside, Bojan took a few seconds to try and straighten himself out. There was a secret smile on his face as he crossed over to the school gate. One that said he knew something no one else did and it gave him a deep sense of happiness to know he had something that was his and his alone.

He was still revelling in the rush of his encounter when someone stepped into his path. He barely had time to realise it was Martin before he was being pulled into a side street. He looked up in surprise.

Martin loomed over him. “We need to have a talk.”


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry, I've been sick so Ii didn't update much this week. I'll get back on it. Remind me if I slow down.

Bojan looked up at the boy looming over him and a shudder ran through his body. His voice had completely disappeared but he had no idea what he wanted to say anyway. Stepping into him, Martin pressed him up against the wall, hands either side of him completely blocking any escape.

“You’ve been a very bad boy,” he teased. It almost sounded like he was enjoying it. “Danny told me all about that teacher of yours.”

Bojan’s eyes widened in horror and for the first time he noticed that they weren’t alone. Danny was hovering nearby, his eyes flicking between the ground and the open street where anyone could pass by and see them. Bojan looked at him long enough to really pay attention for the first time to his fading black eye and a fresh cut in his swollen bottom lip. A panicked thought went through his mind that the reason for his injuries wasn’t standing a million miles away from him right now. Still, it wasn’t the most important thought in his mind as he continued looking at the boy.

“You promised,” he whimpered, finally making Danny look in his direction.

The other boy frowned. “I’m sorry, but I tell Martin everything.”

“He’s a very good boy,” Martin confirmed, leaning in far too close for Bojan to feel comfortable. “Not like you. I’m sure you wouldn’t want everyone knowing how naughty you’ve been - Your friends, your parents, the school. He’d lose his job you know. Maybe even worse.”

Bojan swallowed hard and turned his panicked expression back on Martin. “Please don’t tell anyone.”

“Now, why should I do that?”

“Please,” Bojan begged. He should have told Thierry when he had the chance. They could have come up with a plan by now. “I haven’t done anything to you.”

Martin’s expression was cold and his body, though thin, was heavy against Bojan’s. “You haven’t done anything for me either.”

Bojan’s bottom lip started to tremble and Danny’s eyes found the ground again.

“You see,” Martin continued, “We don’t have things too easy and we’re going to need a little help from you.”

“Like what?”

“First off, you’re going to let us shower and eat some of your food.” He threw Bojan a wink as if this was all one big game and he wasn’t towering over him in a way that made Bojan almost want to cry.

“Secondly, you’re going to be our new best friend. Whatever happens, you’re going to take our side and get your friends to help us out, and if you don’t then they get to find out just where you let that teacher of yours put his cock.”

Before the words could even sink in, Martin was pulling Bojan away from the wall. His hands ran down his back and squeezed his ass hard, making him jump.

“Martin,” Danny said quietly, giving him a pleading look. Martin softened just a little, reaching an arm out for him.

Bojan could feel himself shaking as he and Danny were led out of the side street.

“Come on new best friend,” he heard Martin say. “Let’s go see what your house is like.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Muffled moans escaped Villa’s mouth as he pressed Silva down on the bed, feeling his resistance and finding it turned him on as much as his easy compliance did. Pressing his tongue into the other boy’s mouth he elicited a little whine from him. The way his hands lay on his shoulders so gently had an unusual effect on him. It was such a simple thing. It shouldn’t make his stomach twist in excitement.

He tired to press a knee between Silva’s legs but the other boy was still playing hard to get. Villa was sure he wanted it though. Why else would he have invited him over after school when the house was empty?

He groaned again, transferring his affections to his lover’s neck. He was going to find that spot that made him melt into a quivering mess beneath him.

“Villa,” Silva panted, his mouth finally free. “Wait.”

But Villa’s hands were already running over his narrow body, reminding himself how he felt squirming under his touch. It was too much for him to resist, especially when they hadn’t had make-up sex yet. He was very much looking forward to the make-up sex.

“Villa,” Silva whined more loudly. “I think we should s-slow down.”

“I love you,” Villa said against his neck. His breath tickled Silva’s skin enough to make him close his eyes and take a second to collect his thoughts. By then Villa was after his mouth again.

Silva tried to twist his head away but Villa had found him and was kissing his mouth with such intensity that it scared him. He mumbled again, any words he had cut off by the other boy’s intrusive tongue. The heat between them was so overwhelming he felt like he couldn’t breath.

Somehow Silva managed to wriggle up, just out of Villa’s reach until he was half sitting. Villa followed, trying to kiss his mouth again when Silva slapped him hard.

They both froze, the sound of the slap seeming to echo in the room. Silva’s breath was coming in heavy gasps and his hand was stinging badly. Villa however was silent, his head turned away from his lover and his cheek turning bright red. He blinked in shock.

Silva suddenly realised what he had done. “Oh, Villa...”

Before he could reach him Villa pulled back, moving slowly. His eyes were still unfocused and he refused to look at his boyfriend.

“I should go,” he said quietly.

Silva’s heart was pounding in his chest but he could barely remember to keep breathing. He had never seen Villa so quiet before.

“David,” he said almost in a whisper. “Wait. I...”

But Villa had already opened and closed the door, leaving Silva alone to deal with what had just happened.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hi.” Fernando stopped in his tracks, eyes wide and a half smile on his face. Sergio had just come out of Jesus’ room and it was definitely a pleasant surprise. “What are you doing here?”

“Oh, erm...” Sergio ran his hand through his hair leaving it standing up in an uncharacteristic mess. “I just brought Jesus back from school. Gerard’s going out somewhere with Cesc.”

“Oh.” Fernando smiled and nodded. He hadn’t really cared about the answer. He was just glad Sergio was in the same room as him again. They hadn’t said a word to each other since they kissed.

“Can we talk?” he asked, the words coming out before they registered in his brain.

“I guess.” Sergio wasn’t sure he was ready for what was sure to be an awkward conversation but he found it hard to say no to the skinny blonde standing down the hallway in oversized clothes. He followed him to his room where they both sat on the bed. Fernando crossed his legs and picked at an imaginary thread on his sweat pants.

“Are we ok?” he asked. “You left pretty quick after what happened.”

Sergio let out a heavy sigh. “I’m sorry. It was just kind of sudden, that’s all.”

“You’re not usually like that,” Fernando said. “I’ve heard a lot of stuff about you. You’ve told me a lot yourself. It doesn’t sound like you would run away after you kissed someone. Is it me? Is it ‘cause of what I do?”

Sergio shifted on the bed. He wanted to reassure the poor boy that there was nothing wrong with him but Sergio wasn’t a very good liar. He couldn’t deny that Fernando’s ‘profession’ would him feel uncomfortable. It was a little hypocritical since he happily slept around but there was something about being with him that felt like taking advantage. Or at least it felt like taking advantage more than he was comfortable with.

“I get it,” Fernando told him, his face falling even as he tried to appear casual about the whole thing.

“No, Nando.” Sergio reached out for him. “It’s not like that, it’s just...”

“You think I sleep with too many people,” Fernando answered for him. “But I don’t though. It’s only Danny and Martin, and that guy from Madrid but I don’t want to talk about him.”

“But...”

“I didn’t do it with anyone else,” Fernando insisted, his words rushing out in a panic. “I just took the money and ran.”

Sergio blinked dumbly but he felt his heart give an excited leap. “Really?”

Fernando nodded, still looking down. “But don’t tell Danny and Martin about it ‘cause they’ll get mad. They say it causes loads of problems when people do stuff like that.”

He finally looked up when Sergio’s large hand cupped his face and he lifted his head just in time for Sergio to kiss him. Instantly he was smiling against his mouth, almost letting out a little giggle.

When Sergio pulled away he expected that to be it but the older boy was moving towards him, gently pressing him onto his back. Fernando went willing and spread his legs wide for Sergio to settle between them. Their mouths met again, their kiss more hungry than the last. A little thrill went through Fernando as Sergio moaned and he felt him let go of whatever had been holding him back.


	6. Chapter 6

Fernando was naked. Naked and underneath Sergio. Naked, underneath Sergio and trying not to whimper. There were a million ways in which this was going too fast but really it was the longest Fernando had ever waited to sleep with someone. He couldn’t stop now that it was about to happen, even if he did have doubts about whether he could satisfy the older boy. It would have helped him to know that Sergio was nervous too, in his own way.

He still wondered how well he knew the other boy and they hadn’t talked about anything serious at all, but Sergio never asked questions. Sergio was about instant pleasure and he never gave any of his partners false illusions. If they convinced themselves of something he had never even hinted at then that was their own fault. Why should Fernando be any different? Sergio wanted it and Fernando wanted to give him it.

Their bodies pressed together tightly under the covers, cocks trapped between them and aching at the friction. Neither of them would last long and Sergio made sure he moved quick. Reaching down, he guided Fernando’s gently shaking legs apart. His breath came heavy as he stroked over the other boy’s ass, making him arch his neck back and let go of the whimper he was holding.

“Nice?” Sergio asked, a little laughter in his voice.

Fernando smiled and nodded his reply. He liked Sergio’s hands. They were gentle like Danny’s.

When Sergio pushed a long digit inside him he closed his eyes. It was force of habit from so many unwanted encounters on the streets. He steadied his breathing, not wanting to get too excited too quick. Sergio’s finger had other ideas. It wriggled inside him, finding that magical spot almost instantly. That spot that Fernando almost hated because it gave him unwanted, embarrassing pleasure when he should just lie back and take it. That was what he wanted to do. Just make it a simple job with his clients and walk away clean, not shamed by his own dirty arousal. At least with Sergio he was allowed to enjoy it.

His fingers reached to pull the older boy down and kiss him but he didn’t quite dare. Sergio was in charge. He would just do as he was told. Still, he couldn’t control his breathing anymore and to someone as experienced as Sergio it was clear he was doing something right. He couldn’t help but watch Fernando’s pleasure was written all over his face. It was only when his cocked twitched that he remembered he could be doing something even more exciting.

Skilfully he used his free hand to roll on a condom, only removing his fingers for a split second to start pushing inside him. Fernando arched and groaned at the intrusion but his muscles relaxed easily. Sergio pushed his way inside, breath coming in little gasps at the tight heat around him.

Only when he was all the way in and Fernando was twitching and flexing around his cock did he smile. Catching the other boy’s eyes he received a smile in return, though a much shakier one.

Slowly he moved in and out, hearing Fernando moan at the solid pressure inside him. He held himself up on one elbow. He couldn’t stop himself from watching Fernando. He put on a very good show.

It wasn’t long before he started thrusting harder, making a whole series of sounds come from his partner. Collapsing down on him he kissed his mouth hungrily and held their sweaty bodies together. Suddenly he could feel something wet between them and noticed the way Fernando’s mouth fell open in a silent moan.

A few minutes later and he was coming too, pressing so far into Fernando that the other boy winced and held his breath.

By the time Sergio pulled out, laughing just a little at how good he felt, Fernando looked half asleep. Making himself comfortable, Sergio lay on his back and closed his eyes. He felt Fernando turn on his side to face him and summoned a little smile. It was all he had the energy for. There would be time for everything else later.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Stop!”

Villa almost had a heart attack as he tried to pull out of the drive only to have Silva jump in front of his car, hands slamming on the bonnet. It was a good thing Villa had quick reactions. It was also a good thing he had sat in his car for a few minutes processing what had just happened so Silva had time to catch him.

Eyes wide and his heart still pounding, Villa wound down the window.

“What the fuck are you doing?”

“Please,” said Silva, coming around the side of the car, “Just listen to me. I’m so sorry I hit you.”

Villa’s jaw clenched at the reminder and he looked away.

“Villa, please.” Silva was pulling open the passenger door now and getting in. “I just panicked. You were so... intense.”

“You never had a problem with it before,” Villa bit back.

“You never had sex with me in a car park and then drove away before.” Silva’s voice was oddly calm as he spoke. It needed to be said.

“I knew you weren’t over that,” said Villa. “I apologised, you know.”

“I know you did, but it doesn’t make everything better.”

“You apologised for kissing Alexis and I let it go.”

“No you didn’t,” Silva exclaimed, both their voices becoming raised in the confined space. “You won’t even let me look at him. You can’t pretend everything’s fine now.”

“You shouldn’t want to look at him,” Villa accused. “You said you hated him.”

“Fuck!” Silva slammed his hand against the dashboard, surprising Villa with his outburst. “I’m scared, ok? You really hurt me with what you did and I’m scared it’ll happen again. Is that enough for you? Is that what you want to hear?”

Villa blinked, letting Silva’s words sink in.

“You know I didn’t mean to hurt you.”

“I know.” Slumping in his seat, Silva seemed to deflate. He wasn’t very good at being angry “It still did hurt though.”

“I’m sorry,” Villa mumbled, looking down. “You have to give me a chance though. I know I get too intense and possessive sometimes but it’s never been a problem with us before.”

Silva gave him an impossibly sweet smile given the circumstances. “I know. I love that you feel so strongly, but occasionally it’s too much for me. I didn’t mean to react like that.”

With a sigh, Villa reached a hand out and lay it on the passenger seat. Silva covered it with his own.

“How come everything was easier when no one knew about us? It seems like all we’ve done since the others found out is argue.”

“I don’t know,” Silva admitted, his mouth tugged down in heavy frown. He felt a nervousness bubble up inside him that he had been trying to control ever since they got back together.

Villa turned to him with a sad expression in his eyes. One that Silva hated to see and just wanted to get rid of, but he had no idea how.

“How do we fix this?” Villa asked.

Silva shook his head, eyes bright with tears. “I don’t know.”

They sat for a few more minutes in silence, Villa looking ahead out the car and Silva looking down at his lap.

“I should go home,” said Villa eventually.

“You don’t have to.”

“It’s getting late.” It was a lie but Silva just nodded and reached for the handle on the door. He paused with one leg out the car.

“Are you still picking me up tomorrow?”

Villa looked at him for a long time but couldn’t seem to decide.

“Sure,” he said eventually, but a little voice in his head told him that it wouldn’t take much to make up an excuse and let Silva get to school alone.

“Good night, then.”

Silva got out, barely hearing Villa’s mumbled “Night,” as he did so. He watched as the car pulled away and disappeared into the distance, feeling horribly like he might never see it come back.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The last chapterended so sad I couldn't leave you hanging like that so here's the next part too

“So, it’s your birthday, is it?” Martin didn’t look up at Fernando as he perused the bowls of food set out in the kitchen. “You never mentioned it.”

The younger boy shrugged. “Not like you can have a party out on the street.”

“Sure you can,” said Martin, strolling over and kissing him on the head. “Street party.”

Fernando smiled just as Danny came to join them.

“Happy birthday, Nando.”

The boy felt himself wrapped in a warm embrace. “It’s not until next week. Sergio just said we’d have everyone round this weekend ‘cause his party will be soon.” He shrugged again. “It was his idea.”

“Very nice of him.” Martin went back to the food only to have Danny slap his wrist gently.

“You’re not supposed to eat that until they put it out.”

Martin gave him a pointed look as he stuffed a handful of potato chips in his mouth.

Leaning against the bench behind them Fernando smiled. He hadn’t failed to notice the change in them lately. They were spending less time on the streets, selling their bodies and stealing what they still couldn’t afford, and it was making their outlook on life much more positive. Seeing them happy and grinning at each other left a warm feeling settled in his stomach.

He was still smiling when Sergio joined them, although the other boy wasn’t making him feel quite as content. After they had finally slept together he wasn’t sure what he had expected to happen but he knew he had expected something. What he got was nothing.

Sure, Sergio was nice enough afterwards, kissing him, telling him how good it was, cuddling for a good half an hour before he had to go home, and then nothing. They had briefly seen each other when he dropped Jesus off after school a few days later but Fernando’s hopes of a repeat were dashed. Apparently Sergio had a lot of homework.

The young boy rationalised that he was just trying to keep things casual. Or maybe he really had been busy. After all, he had organised for everyone to come over for a little birthday get-together. And he had started organising for Fernando to maybe start at their school. He had only missed a few months out of his education so surely he could catch up.

In truth Fernando did want to go back to school but there was one big problem with that and it involved Sergio finding out one of the things he had lied to him about.

Lost in his own thoughts the boy jumped when he realised Sergio was trying to get in a cupboard behind him. With a smile that made his heart flip, Sergio placed his hand on the small of Fernando’s back and guided him away. A blush reddened the boy’s cheeks.

Observant as ever, Martin didn’t fail to notice Fernando’s nervousness or the possessive way Sergio had seemed to touch him. He caught the blonde boy’s eyes, his expression darkening and making Fernando blush more. He decided to follow Sergio out of the room to avoid any uncomfortable questions. He had no idea how Martin and Danny would react to him being with Sergio but he felt safest keeping things quiet. At least for now.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The party was in full swing by the time Bojan got up for his second drink. He had nursed the first one for a while, watching Martin and Danny as subtly as he could. They seemed normal with everyone around them, almost nice. If he wasn’t increasingly scared of Martin then he might have even considered being friends with them.

Since Monday, when they had cornered him on the way home from school, he had had them eating his food on three occasions. He was starting to wish his parents would change their working hours so they’d be home and he would have a good excuse to keep Fernando’s friends away.

They had twice used his shower as well, once just before the party. He had no idea why they couldn’t shower at home or eat their own food. Surely they couldn’t be that bad off.

All of this however was just an inconvenience compared to the threat they posed to him and Thierry. Oh God, Thierry. He still hadn’t told him what was going on. Yes, he knew he should but he just couldn’t admit he had brought this problem on them. Besides, he was sure that with enough time he would find some way out of it without making Thierry panic over their relationship again.

He sighed as he wandered into the kitchen and, realising he was alone, gave himself a few minutes respite. Of course Danny had to come in and ruin anything. He stepped aside to let the boy past.

In all honesty he didn’t mind Danny. He seemed to love Martin (God knows why) and was at least polite to Bojan. It was Martin who did all the demanding, all the pushing and shoving, all the...

“Danny!” Bojan exclaimed. His eyes had fallen on a large purple bruise on the boy’s side, exposed when he reached up to open the cupboard.

He turned around with wide eyes, moving quickly to pull his shirt back down when he saw where Bojan was looking.

“It’s nothing.”

“It doesn’t look like nothing.”

Danny turned away, forgetting whatever he had been looking for.

“Wait,” said Bojan. “Did Martin do that?”

Now that he thought about it he realised it wasn’t the first time he had seen Danny with bruises. He had a black eye when they first met and he was sure there were faded hand marks around his wrists too. And it wasn’t like Martin didn’t have an aggressive streak.

“It’s nothing,” Danny repeated, his voice barely audible.

Bojan gaped for something else to say but Danny was already out the door and heading back to Martin.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The wind was picking up outside, blowing the heavy rain against the windows, making a constant thrum in the background. Silva was watching cautiously as the trees in the distance bent and shook under its force. Black clouds rolling across the sky blocked out any daylight.

He had fallen out of the conversation a while ago, noticing the bad weather more than anything his friends said. Of course they all ignored it. They had gotten used to both him and Villa being distracted this week.

Villa had picked him up for school the day after he had slapped him but they rode in tense silence. Since then they hadn’t brought the subject up even though it seemed to sit between them at all times, like a third person in their relationship. They were going through the motions and they both knew it. Neither wanting to be the one to give up and neither knowing how to make things better.

Only two people paid any attention to Silva looking out the window; Villa and Alexis. Villa because he always watched Silva and Alexis because he knew what the problem was. He knew why Silva’s eyes flicked about nervously and his fingers twitched. But there was no way he could go and help. Silva wasn’t talking to him and he didn’t need another fight with Villa, especially not with Jesus in the room.

“Storm warning over Barcelona...”

Silva leaped, eyes wide as Sergio flipped the channels on the TV.

“It’s getting pretty bad out there,” he said, catching everyone’s attention. “Guess we’re having a sleepover.”

Just as he finished speaking a flash of lightning lit the room. Silva tried to contain his panic as he waited for the low rumble of thunder.

Tiredly, Villa got up for another drink. Silva looked pretty upset at being stuck with him all night, not that he had really talked to him at all apart from polite conversation in the car. Alexis watched him go and took a deep breath, seizing his chance.

Hoping no one would follow he headed to the kitchen after Villa. He stood in the doorway to make sure the other boy couldn’t slip past him.

“You need to talk to Silva,” he said, not bothering with pleasantries. They were way beyond that.

“Excuse me?” Villa said, his expression showing his clear dislike at being ordered around by anyone, least of all Alexis.

“He’s scared of the storm,” Alexis told him, trying his very best to keep his voice calm and level. He was doing this for Silva. “When he was little he got lost in the city for ages and there was a storm. He was terrified until his parents found him again, and there were a million storms that summer and every time he would panic because it reminds him of that, ok? I know you probably think it’s stupid but he can’t help it but you’re supposed to be his boyfriend, so just look after him.”

Alexis stopped and looked down, trying to catch his breath and feeling a little bad that he hadn’t kept his cool. He knew Villa was looking at him but he couldn’t bring himself to look up and work out his expression. Turning away he let himself out of the room. It was up to Villa whether he would believe him of not, but he had done his best. Now he was going to go and check on Jesus who had seemed a little antsy as well.

It was only half a minute later that Villa passed him on his way out the kitchen. With a sense of satisfaction he watched him walk straight over to Silva.

“Hey.”

Caught by surprise, Silva looked up with wide, nervous eyes. Villa would have been confused by the vulnerable expression if Alexis hadn’t told him what was going on.

With a gentle smile he lowered himself into the seat beside Silva and wrapped his arms around him. Thankfully Silva hid himself in the embrace. Villa was warm and solid to touch and he knew just how to make him feel better. He still flinched when lightning flashed across the sky again but Villa just stroked his hair and kissed him head, telling him that everything would be alright.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> More cutie pie SilVilla and all Fernando's lies come to light

Silva snuggled under his boyfriend’s warm body. The solid feel of him was comforting as the storm continued to rage outside. It didn’t stop him from twitching and jumping at regular intervals but in the quiet moments in between he found a certain sense of comfort. For his part, Villa hadn’t felt so relaxed in weeks.

“I’m sorry I’ve been so bad lately,” said Silva, looking up at his lover.

An affectionate smile showed on Villa’s face. “You haven’t been bad. Things have just been difficult.” He stroked his fingers possessively over the boy’s cheek, knowing he never wanted to let him go.

“I want to make things work,” Silva told him, jumping a little as lightning flashed outside the window.

Villa smiled again. “Me too. We’ll make things work.”

Unable to put the excitement that bubbled inside him into words, Silva settled for pressing closely against his boyfriend. He felt Villa squeezed him and hid against his body as thunder rolled over.

Across the room, Sergio got up from where he had been talking to Gerard and headed for the bathroom. He shook his head fondly at the two Davids as he passed. They’d probably be sneaking up to bed soon enough.

He passed Cristiano on the staircase, the other boy too busy with his phone to say hello. He was probably calling home to let his mum know where he was staying until the storm was over – the rest had all made similar calls already – though why he was doing it in the dark all alone Sergio didn’t quite understand.

It wasn’t till he was finished in the bathroom and about to pass him again that he noticed the dejected slump of his shoulders.

“Are you ok?” he asked, sitting beside him.

“Not really,” Cristiano sighed. The phone was still in his hands, the light from its screen casting an eerie glow over his face. It almost made him look too strange to be the Cristiano that Sergio knew.

“What’s wrong?”

“He’s doing it again.” Cristiano’s voice was quiet, beaten. “He said he wouldn’t but he is.”

“Ricky.”

“Yeah, he said he would call but he doesn’t and when I call him he’s always busy or he doesn’t pick up. We hardly ever talk.”

Sergio reached out to wrap his arm around his friend’s shoulders. “He’s not good enough for you.”

“He’s too good,” Cristiano replied, “That’s the problem.”

“Hey now, that’s not true. You’ve been great to him. He’s the one acting like a dick.”

Cristiano closed his eyes. He still didn’t like anyone talking about Ricky that way.

“It’s just hard for him,” he tried to explain. “We’re fine when we’re together but when we’re apart he has all these worries. He doesn’t think long distance can work.”

“Aren’t you going to university together in September?”

Cristiano shrugged. “Maybe. I don’t know anything right now. I just wish he’d be honest with me.”

With a sigh he slumped on his friend’s shoulder and let him kiss his head. Gently, Sergio cupped his cheek and made him look up.

“Is there anything I can do to make you feel better?”

Looking more vulnerable than Sergio had seen in a long time, Cristiano smiled up at him sweetly. “You always know how to make me feel better.”

Knowing what he wanted and having no reason to argue, Sergio leant in. His friend’s mouth was soft on his own and it was a second before he kissed him back. Their fingers tangled in each other’s hair until they both let go of a moan and pressed hard against each other’s body.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was a while before Gerard realised the time. He had gotten so wrapped up in hanging out with his friends that the time had flown by. Looking up, he realised Jesus was so tired he was slumping against Alexis.

“Ok,” he announced, catching everyone’s attention. “I think it’s time for bed.”

Stretching, Alexis gave Jesus a smile. The boy gave him a sleepy smile of his own in return.

“Want to sleep in my room?” he asked, his voice low.

Alexis felt his smile widen. “Sure.”

Almost blushing, Jesus stood up, glancing over his shoulder to check Alexis was following as they went upstairs.

Gerard was too busy winking at Cesc and reaching for his hand to pay any attention.

In one large group, the boys made their way upstairs, only dividing up at the top of the stairs. Gerard and Cesc disappeared first into Gerard’s room, Jesus sneaking quickly into his on without looking at the others, Alexis right behind him. The Davids also seemed to have staked a claim on one of the spare rooms and headed straight for it. Bojan watched them go, realising that he had to either sleep alone or with Fernando’s friends. He swallowed against his suddenly dry throat and quietly sneaked away before they remembered he was there.

Yawning, Fernando led the way to his room. Secretly he was still hoping for an excuse to spend the night with Sergio, even if Danny and Martin were there too, but he hadn’t seen the other boy in a while.

He was rubbing the sleep from his eyes when he opened the door, so it wasn’t until he heard Danny’s surprised ‘Oh’ from behind him that he looked up. His heart lurched horribly at the sight before him.

Blinking in surprise, Sergio’s mouth fell open. Cristiano still had his hand on Sergio’s bare chest, the rest of their bodies hidden by the bed sheets. It was obvious what they had been doing but Fernando still couldn’t stop himself from noticing all the little details – Their swollen lips, their tousled hair, the contented, comfortable way their bodies lay against each other. It was enough to make him feel like he would throw up.

“What are you doing!?”

“Nando,” Sergio said, tipping his head to the side and giving him a look that obviously meant he should calm down. Fernando ignored it.

“How could you... you said... we....”

“Nando, it’s not like that.” Sergio reached down for his underwear, pulling them on under the covers as Cristiano backed off. By the time he stood up Fernando had already turned away and was pushing between his friends. They were too busy glaring at Sergio to stop him.

“You slept with him,” Martin accused. His expression was darker than Sergio had ever seen it and he suddenly remembered the time he had threatened him with a knife. “Is that your idea of fun, hurting a fifteen year old?”

Sergio’s face fell. “He’s fifteen!?”

A horrible churning started in his stomach. Fernando had told him he was sixteen. It was only a year but it felt like all the difference in the world right then. Jesus was fifteen too. Just the idea of what he had done so carelessly with the poor boy made him feel dirty. Why had he lied to him?

Martin didn’t even acknowledge Sergio’s shock. “What, you think just cause he’s a prostitute you can do what you like with him?”

“He’s a prostitute!?” Cristiano exclaimed, shocking Sergio into spinning around. He knew the kid had come out of nowhere and had no family but a prostitute? What the fuck?

“It’s not like that,” Sergio tried to explain, starting to feel desperate. “He didn’t sleep with anyone. He just took the money and ran.”

Martin snorted loudly behind him, making him turn again. “You’ve got to be pretty fucking naive to believe that.”

“No,” said Sergio. The word came out more like he was pleading for it not to be true than like he was insisting Martin was wrong. “He just told you he did because he thought you’d get mad.”

Martin’s laugh was a dark one, Danny shaking his head beside him.

“He’s a whore Sergio. I’ve watched him do it. I’ve seen him do every terrible thing you can imagine just for a little bit of money. It doesn’t mean you get to fuck him about.”

Sergio couldn’t even defend himself. He was too busy reeling from the fact that Fernando was exactly what he had been afraid of him being. He was only fifteen. He was a kid and he had slept with God knows how many people for money. And then Sergio had used him. He shouldn’t have given in to his urges. He shouldn’t have... he just shouldn’t have done any of it.

“Stay the fuck away from him,” Martin warned, still glaring angrily at him.

Sergio didn’t even notice. His eyes were trained unseeingly on the floor. He jumped when the door slammed shut and sat heavily on the bed. Everything had gone so wrong.


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it's been a little while. I'm going to post a bunch of chapters so let me know if you like it in the comments x

“I’m such an idiot.”

“Shh, baby. No you’re not,” Danny soothed, tangling his fingers through the other boy’s unruly hair.

“I am,” Fernando wailed. “Why did I lie to him? I’ve ruined everything.”

“Everyone makes mistakes.” Danny groped for the right thing to say as he sat on the bed with his sometime lover. Fernando had been there since he ran away from Sergio, balling the bed sheets in his hands and trying to push back tears. He wasn’t sure whether he was sad or angry.

Opening his arms, Danny invited the boy onto his lap where he rocked him gently and pressed kisses to his head. Fernando tugged at his shirt and growled his frustration before letting himself be soothed.

At the foot of the bed Martin watched them silently. His anger at Sergio hadn’t abated, even knowing that Fernando had lied and wasn’t blameless in the situation, but he felt better not being able to see the other boy’s face. When he and Danny had left Cristiano had been pulling his clothes back on while Sergio processed all the new information he had been given. They had told Fernando everything that had happened quickly turning his shock at Sergio sleeping with someone else to anger at himself for lying.

Martin stayed quiet as he continued to watch. Fernando was snuggling against Danny’s neck, lips almost on his skin.

“We’ll look after you,” said Danny without looking up at his boyfriend. “We’ll take care of you. You’re far too good to be with him.”

“No I’m not,” whimpered Fernando. “I’m just a whore. I let him sleep with me and it didn’t even mean anything. I’m an idiot.”

Cuddling him close, Danny leant down to kiss him. He could feel the frown on Fernando’s mouth as they touched and tried to kiss it away. Martin kept watching.

“You’re not an idiot, Nando.”

Fernando wriggled on his friend’s lap, trying to get comfortable, and Martin’s stomach tightened.

“I love you,” Danny whispered. “I promise I’ll make it better.”

Martin stood abruptly, just as Fernando twined his arms around Danny’s neck.

“What’s wrong?” Danny asked, finally looking at Martin, surprised by the sudden movement.

“You two need to sleep,” he said. “It’s been a long day.”

He turned to the door but Danny’s voice stopped him.

“Where are you going?”

“Downstairs. I’m not tired. I need to think about some stuff.”

“Martin, just let it go. We need to take care of Nando.”

With narrowed eyes Martin turned back to him. Did he really think he was only still mad about Sergio?

“I’m not going to do anything,” he said. “Go to sleep.”

The boys were silent as he left and stalked downstairs. He needed some time to calm down. Sergio using Fernando like that had riled him up but seeing Danny all over him again was making things worse. He had been staying away from him, acting like nothing more than close friends, and now Sergio had come and ruined everything. The worst part was that Martin couldn’t get away from it. Leaving meant going back to the streets. He couldn’t put either of the boys through that again. He couldn’t put himself through it. Sergio and his  
friends were there way out, but they were going to have to really pay for it.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I’m sorry I’m so much trouble,” Fernando mumbled as he was laid down under the covers.

“You’re no trouble at all.” Carefully Danny stroked his fingertips over his friend’s cheek.

“Look at all the good luck you’ve brought us so far.”

Fernando frowned. “Doesn’t feel like it.”  
Stretching out, Danny gestured at the room around them, protecting them from the howling storm outside.

“Look at this place,” he said. “It’s all thanks to you. Would you rather be in the apartment now, in that crappy little bed?”

“No,” Fernando pouted. He shivered at the thought of the storm battering the windows of their tiny apartment, three bodies curled into bed together trying to keep warm with no heating. Worse still was the idea that he would have been out working when the storm started. How long would it have taken for him to get back to the relative safety of their home?  
Anything could have happened.

He was brought back to reality by Danny’s mouth on his neck.

“Would you rather be in that bed?” he asked, his voice dropping low. “Or would you rather be in this nice, big, warm one?”

Fernando giggled a little, squirming against Danny’s body. “I like this one,” he whispered.

“Mmm, I like it too.” And then Danny was kissing his neck again, Fernando’s gasp lost in the sound of the wind pounding on the windows.

It had been so long since the two of them had been alone together. Fernando didn’t even realise he had missed it until he felt familiar hands pushing up his shirt and hot breath on his skin.

“Danny,” he gasped.

The other boy’s voice came as a low rumble by his ear. “I’m here for you baby. Just relax.”

A weight settled in Danny’s stomach as he said it. He knew Martin had warned him off, threatened to hurt Fernando even, but this was different. After what had just happened and how much Martin obviously cared surely he wouldn’t be mad. Besides, Fernando needed him, needed to be loved, to feel safe. Danny was the only one that could do that for him not Sergio had broken his trust.

They wriggled out of their clothes quickly, as if they were on borrowed time. Danny thought of pulling back them, going to find Martin and persuade him upstairs where they could all be together, but Fernando was determined and desperate. He reached for the only familiar, friendly person he knew and pressed their mouths together.

“Danny, please,” he begged.  
And that was all it took. All it took for Danny to let Fernando suck his fingers until they were wet enough to push inside him. He stretched him wide, not stopping him when he moaned, the storm hiding them from anyone who might overhear.

“More,” the boy begged, sounding frantic. His hips bucked until Danny had to hold them down.

He lined himself up, hoping his pre-cum would be enough to do the job but only caring for a second. He would be inside Fernando and that was all that mattered.

The boy hissed through clenched teeth as he forced a way inside but it wasn’t long before his expression turned to one of pleasure. Arching his neck back he called out loudly, not just expressing the feelings inside him but his anger at Sergio and himself, his pain at the memory of Cristiano all over the other boy. A little part of him even knew this could be revenge, if only Sergio would care.

From the waist down he bucked wildly, too tight and dry to last long. With a tremble he came, his moan almost a sob. Danny kept thrusting, each movement coming with a rush of heavy breath until his eyes closed and the corners of his mouth rose in a little smile. He shuddered over the exhausted boy and was soon pulling out in a sticky mess.

They collapsed side by side, panting for breath. If either had looked up they might have noticed that the door was just a little open and they weren’t alone. Martin stood watching them, his expression furious and his eyes dark.

But neither of them did look up. They had their moment of peace without knowing that it wouldn’t last long.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Alexis?”

The voice was so quiet against the storm that at first the boy wasn’t sure he heard it. Opening his eyes he saw through the dark that Jesus was looking at him.

“I’m cold,” he whispered.

Alexis wasn’t sure how since he was feeling comfortably warm but he lifted his head anyway.

“Do you have enough blanket?” he asked, holding his arm out and letting Jesus wriggle closer.

The boy nodded, pressing as close to the older boy as he dared. He was comfortably warm and solid, and with his eyes closed Jesus could pretend he was anyone he wanted.

“Thanks for staying with me,” he said. Turning his face towards Alexis he found their mouths were almost touching. He watched as the other boy’s eyelashes fluttered low.

“No problem,” Alexis smiled. His voice was rough with sleep and it sent a shiver below Jesus’ waist. There was something so intimate in it that he had missed the past few weeks.

Parting his lips ever so slightly, he leant forward. He wasn’t sure what possessed him to do it. Maybe he was just tired and not thinking straight but he liked Alexis. He felt comfortable and happy with him and his mouth was right there, waiting to be kissed. Softly, he let their mouths touch and his eyes fall shut.


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Martin flips his shit.

It happened very quickly but to Jesus it felt like an age. He lay there, his mouth barely touching Alexis’. He felt the other boy’s lips part in surprise and expected him to pull away but with a little thrill he realised he was kissing him back. He forced himself to stay calm. This was Alexis. He was gentle and kind and nothing like Roberto.

They sank into each other, their kisses becoming more firm and sure of themselves. Alexis didn’t dare move for fear of frightening the other boy off.

Lightning flashed across the room, followed immediately by a rumble of thunder. The sudden light and noise made Jesus jump and, startled, he pulled away.

“Hey, it’s ok,” Alexis soothed. He cupped his face and stroked gently with his thumb until the wild look in the boy’s eyes had faded. His breath was coming in a rush and he couldn’t tell whether his heart was pounding from the storm or the kissing.

“Sorry,” Jesus whispered.

“It’s alright.” Alexis was starting to realise what they had just done. Gerard would kill him for touching Jesus after what Roberto did to him. “Maybe we should just go to sleep.”

A whine came from Jesus before he had time to stop himself and Alexis looked up in surprise. The boy wriggled under his gaze.

“Are you mad at me?” he asked. “Did you not like it?”

“Oh sweetie, of course I did. I’m just not sure it’s a good idea right now.”

Jesus was pouting. Even in the dark it tugged on Alexis’ heart in a way more painful than anything Silva had ever done.

“It’s because of him isn’t it? No one will go near me because of him. I thought you were different.”

Alexis blinked in surprise at Jesus’ words. Before he could reach for him the pouting boy had rolled over, hunching himself under the covers.

“It’s not because of that...” Alexis lied. Well, it wasn’t a total lie. There were other reasons but that was a big one.

“The way you act,” Jesus continued, his voice sounding strained, “It’s like you don’t see what he did to me, you just see me. I thought... I thought that...”

He sniffed loudly and Alexis was already moving across the little space between them. He moulded his body in behind Jesus, feeling how small and fragile he was as he shook with barely contained tears.

“Jesus, I do like you,” he insisted. Gently he pressed a kiss to the boy’s cheekbone, knowing it was intimate and knowing it might freak the boy out. It was worth the risk. “I just don’t have much experience of this stuff.”

Eyes shining in the dark, Jesus turned to look over his shoulder. Alexis was looking down on him with concern, his long hair hanging down like it was trying to shield them from prying eyes. There was something about how he knew it lay on his own hair, the way they were subtly touching without even feeling it that made Jesus almost shiver. A dark look crossed his eyes and he reached up for Alexis. The other boy, caught in his gaze, didn’t even move.

Their mouths met again, slow and searching, and Jesus smiled for the contact. He remembered a time when Roberto used to just kiss him, easing him into their relationship. It had been one of his favourite parts.

He pulled away just enough to catch his breath for a second, wondering when things had heated up. Had it been when he was thinking about Roberto? Or was it just because as long as someone was kissing him he felt special, needed, wanted. He reached up again before Alexis could pull back.

It was quite a few minutes before Alexis finally eased away from him. Both of their faces were flushed, their breath coming heavy and their lips sore.

“We should stop,” Alexis told him though he said it with a smile. “It’s getting late.”

Jesus looked back at him with a dreamy expression on his face. “Can we do it again tomorrow?”

With a little laugh, Alexis settled down beside him and accepted the relaxed little boy into his arms. “Maybe.”

Jesus smiled sweetly at his reply and cuddled close. If kissing Roberto had been one of his favourite parts then having someone to snuggle with at night was definitely another.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The door slammed open, briefly sounding louder than the wind and thunder outside. It was enough to catch the attention of the two occupants in bed.

Slamming the door shut again behind him, Martin stalked forward, his face reflecting the rage of the storm outside. Danny sat up but pulled the sheets high, cowering behind them. Fernando just stared in shock. Why was he so angry?

He didn’t even have time to react as Martin grabbed his arm and pulled him from the bed.

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing!?” he all but screamed in Fernando’s face.

Still naked, Fernando found himself thrown to the floor where he tried to clumsily crawl away. He didn’t know he wasn’t allowed to touch Danny anymore. Feebly his mouth opened and closed but nothing came out.

“Martin,” Danny whimpered from the bed.

His boyfriend spun around to face him and Danny shrank back at the look on his face.

“What did I tell you?” he growled.

With a whimper, Danny tried to crawl back but Martin was already on top of him, gripping the back of his neck tightly so he couldn’t move. Danny squeezed his eyes shut as Martin continued to shout at him.

“What did I tell you? What did I say about you touching that little piece of shit!?”

“Y-you... you said...”

Martin shook him roughly. “What did I say I’d do to him?”

“You said you’d break his legs,” Danny sobbed. On the floor, Fernando’s face was a mask of horror. He curled up as small as he could, hoping that Martin wouldn’t follow through on his promise.

“So you do remember, but you still fucked him anyway.”

“I’m sorry,” Danny begged. “Please, I’m so sorry. He was upset. I wasn’t thinking.”

“Damn right you weren’t.” Martin let him drop heavily onto the bed and turned back to Fernando.

When the boy saw him coming his eyes widened in fear. “No, please.”

But Martin didn’t care about Fernando had to say. He pulled him up by the hair, pushing him hard against the wall.

“Martin, I’m so sorry. I didn’t know. I wouldn’t have done it if I’d known.”

“It’s not his fault.” Danny forced the words out of himself as he lay on the bed, tangled in the sheets with his hands shaking.

“You’re defending him?” Martin asked incredulously. “He must be really fucking worth it.”

Danny shook his head. “I love you,” he insisted. “It was just a mistake.”

Ignoring his lover’s words, Martin tugged a yelping Fernando by his hair again and threw him to the floor. He landed on a pile of his own abandoned clothes.

“Get out,” he growled, looking Danny in the eye.

His boyfriend crawled forward on the bed, trying to appear as submissive and sorry as possible.

“No, please. I’m so sorry. Martin, please don’t.”

“Get out!”

Danny flinched but slowly lowered his legs over the bed, reaching down for his underwear. Fernando already had his own and was stumbling towards the door with an armful of clothes.

Half dressed, Danny stood in front of his boyfriend, tears coming quickly to his eyes.

“Please,” he sobbed. “I’ll make it up to you.”

“There’s nothing you can do.” Martin’s reply was quiet but firm.

Danny felt his bottom lip shake. This couldn’t be happening. Martin had to talk to him.

“You promised you’d look after me,” he sobbed. “You promised my dad you wouldn’t leave me.”

Martin’s look was cold but his anger was fading. It was all he could do to keep his voice steady.

“You promised you wouldn’t sleep with him again.”

Danny saw the change in Martin – the downward glance of his eyes, the apprehension and frowning mouth. He knew him well enough to recognise when he was hurt. Slowly he stepped forward, reaching for him.

“Martin...”

The other boy pulled away before Danny got anywhere near, his expression turning hard again.

“Leave me alone,” he said, grabbing Danny’s arm and pushing him towards the door. Fernando saw them coming and quickly flung the door open to make his getaway.

“I don’t even want to look at you.”

“But Martin, please!”

Danny’s voice was desperate but it had no affect on his boyfriend. Before he could say anything else he found himself on the wrong side of the door with Fernando. He jumped as it slammed behind him and he sank to the ground in tears.


	11. Chapter 11

It had been a long night on the couch for Fernando, listening to Danny sniffling despite the sound of the storm. Part of him wanted to try and comfort his sometime lover, but he knew that Danny had curled on another couch for a reason. He had barely looked at Fernando when they trailed downstairs.

Martin’s reaction to catching them together had been a complete surprise to the younger boy. He had even thought Martin might get violent. It was hardly the first time he and Danny had slept together but apparently the rules had changed. Once the panic of the situation was over Fernando found his tired mind wandering back to Sergio no matter how much he tried to stop it.

In one night he had managed to ruin everything. His body felt dirty from letting Danny inside him and he curled up in the corner of the couch. His mouth tugged downwards. Sergio would hate him, if he had even cared about him enough to start with.

When the sun finally rose and Fernando realised he must have slept at some point in the night he got up quickly. Danny was shifting across the room too, his face pale. Unsure what else to do, Fernando made them each a bowl of cereal and forced Danny to eat a few mouthfuls. They sat quietly watching the TV until Bojan turned up.

“Are you staying for breakfast?” Fernando asked. Bojan was so surprised at the hopeful tone in his voice that he agreed. Thierry could wait until he had eaten. Danny stayed silent while he talked with Fernando, further fuelling his suspicion that Martin hit him and must have done so last night.

He made his way for the door as soon as a very happy Alexis and Jesus showed up. They ducked into the kitchen with a quick greeting just as Bojan passed them.

Smiling sweetly and tucking his hands behind his back, Jesus leant on the fridge. Alexis was already making cereal for them both.

“Can you pass the milk?” Alexis asked, only looking up when he realised Jesus hadn’t moved.

For a second he paused until he saw the playful glint in the boy’s eye. Leaning down he brushed their lips gently together.

With a giggle, Jesus stepped back, pulling open the fridge and getting the milk. Trying to contain his smile and failing, Alexis went back to what he had been doing.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Silva woke to a persistent mouth leaving ticklish kisses behind his ear. For a few seconds he managed to smile without giggling but he soon cracked.

“Stop it,” he whined playfully.

Arms wrapped around his waist and he as pulled firmly against Villa’s body. “But you feel so good.”

Laughing more, Silva squirmed, almost wriggling under the covers.

Villa waited for his body to still before nuzzling against his neck again. “I had an idea,” he purred.

“Yeah?”

“We used to spend lots of time together but I feel like I haven’t seen you in ages, so I thought we could spend the day together.”

Silva smiled and let his eyes fall closed again. “That sounds nice. What do you want to do?”

“I was thinking,” said Villa, wriggling his hips, “That we could stay here all day.”

“Oh.” Silva’s voice was barely more than a breath.

Villa laid little kisses on his bare shoulder. “Does that sound good?”

Silva rolled onto his back, looking up at Villa with round eyes. There was a nervousness in his tummy that almost reminded him of his first time.

“Last time we were together you....”

“I know,” Villa soothed. “But I’ll make it up to you. We’ll take it slow. I’ll make you feel so good.”

Silva’s breath hitched as Villa pressed more gentle kisses under his ear and down to his neck.

“Can we shower?” he suddenly blurted. He didn’t want to admit it but he was stalling for time just a little. Lying on his back and giving himself up to Villa was reminding him a little too much of a certain dark night in his lover’s car.

“Of course,” said Villa, finding his hand and helping to pull him up. “That sounds like a great idea.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“I don’t believe you.” Bojan stood at the front door, his mouth falling open. There was no way they could be prostitutes. Martin maybe and Danny seemed like he would do it for his partner, but Fernando? He was so... nice.

“It’s all completely true” Cristiano said adamantly. “Even Sergio sleeping with him.”

“Did he know?” Bojan asked, whispering even though there was no one else around.

Cristiano shrugged. “He didn’t know how young he was but he knew he was a prostitute. Although he did say Fernando told him he used to just take the money and run. How naive do you have to be to believe that?”

“Maybe he wanted to believe it,” Bojan muttered. His brain was already whirring with what this might mean to his own situation. He had suspected there was something not quite right about the group of boys but he would never have guessed. Suddenly seeing Danny come out of Thierry’s neighbours apartment made perfect sense. He hoped he would never have to look that neighbour in the eye knowing he paid for sex.

“Cristiano!” Sergio shouted as he raced down the stairs. “What are you telling him?”

Cristiano’s expression hardened. “Don’t you think he deserves to know?”

“No, it’s none of his business.”

“It’s everyone’s business. You brought prostitutes into the house. God knows what else they’re into. Does Gerard know?”

“Of course he knows,” Sergio said, exasperated. “He doesn’t have a problem with it so why should you?”

“They’ve caused enough trouble, Sergio. They shouldn’t be here,” Cristiano told him as Bojan backed towards the door. He really had to be getting to Thierry’s. It was time to tell him what was going on because Bojan was in way over his head.

“That’s not your decision,” Sergio hissed as he tried to loom over his friend. It was a pity they were the same height. They were so focused on each other that neither of them noticed when Bojan slipped out the door.

“I still think people have a right to know. You can’t lie to them about this.”

“You’re just mad at me because you cheated on your boyfriend last night.”

Sergio didn’t miss the flicker of pain in Cristiano’s eyes as he said it but he could only guess at the sickening jolt that went through him.

“Leave me alone,” the other boy hissed as he pushed past Sergio and headed quickly for the sitting room. There was nothing more he wanted to say to him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The sun was already quite high when, unaware of anything else going on in the house, Cesc slowly woke. Gerard’s long limbs were tangled around him and he was suddenly aware of the soft press of skin on naked skin. Warily he looked over at his boyfriend.

“Morning,” Gerard rasped, feeling his movement.

“Hi,” Cesc breathed.

“You’re not going to get weird again are you?”

“Get weird?” Cesc squeaked, clearly his throat quickly to cover his embarrassment.

“Last time we fooled around you got all weird,” Gerard informed him.

“I’m fine,” Cesc told him quietly.

“So you don’t mind that I had your cock in my mouth?”

“Gerard!” Cesc pushed his shoulder roughly but couldn’t help laughing with his boyfriend.

“You can’t say things like that,” he whined, covering his face with his hands.

“Of course I can.” He was laughing. “You never used to mind. Those nerds have really made you boring.”

“Hey,” said Cesc, lowering his hands. “They’re my friends.”

“Uh huh,” said Gerard sounding uninterested. He shuffled closer, lifting himself on an elbow and looking down at the smaller boy. “What happened to my naughty little Cesc?”

“I’m still him,” Cesc pouted. “I just... I don’t have anyone to be naughty with.”

Gerard smirked and it was the dirtiest thing Cesc had ever seen. “Oh, yes you do.”

An aggressive kiss silenced anymore talk and Cesc found himself arching up to his boyfriend. They were always a little drunk when they fooled around and this time he wanted to remember it clearly. Gerard was right. He used to have a lot more fun when he was younger, until Gerard took things too far and persuaded Cesc to sleep with him one night while they were drinking things they shouldn’t have been. Cesc pushed the memory out of his mind, focussing instead on the large hands pinning him to the bed and the way Gerard groaned against his mouth.

He lifted his leg, wrapping it over Gerard’s hips, not caring how shameless it might seem. One of those large hands was soon there, grabbing his thigh and keeping him in place. Cesc wriggled despite himself. He really didn’t have any shame.

In a cool rush of air Cesc realised that Gerard had pulled the covers back off them. He shivered as the cold air met his hot skin.

“Stop,” he said, catching Gerard as he moved down his body. “I want to go first.”

With a wide smile Gerard let himself be pushed back, spreading his legs wide and almost coming just at the sight of Cesc between them. The younger boy licked his lips, not knowing how filthy it looked.

“Fuck,” he said, taking in the sight of Gerard’s cock for the first time while sober. “You’re huge!”

Gerard laughed loudly. “More for you to love, baby.”

Cesc swallowed but lowered his head anyway. Closing his eyes he tentatively put the head in his mouth for just a second. It felt strange, but not in an altogether unpleasant way. He tried again, letting his lips grip loosely and was rewarded with an easy sigh. Gaining confidence he repeated the motion, holding his mouth down for just a little longer.

It wasn’t long before he was sucking and wriggling his tongue against Gerard’s cock like he had never doubted how much he would like it. Both his partner’s hands were in his hair, stroking and caressing as his head bobbed up and down.

Reaching out Gerard took one of his hands and placed it near the base of his cock. Gently he showed him how to use just his thumb and forefinger in a twisting motion that the other boy mastered very quickly. Suddenly Gerard was imagining Cesc lying on his bed at home, using the same motion on himself. A new shudder went through him.

“Use your tongue,” he panted.

Dutifully Cesc swirled his tongue over Gerard’s head, the eagerness of his movements spurring the boy on too quickly. He came without warning making Cesc pull back, coughing in surprise.

“Sorry,” Gerard gasped, collapsing back on the pillows, “But fuck, that was good.”

Cesc wiped the back of his hand over his mouth. It wasn’t exactly a bad taste. He lay his head on Gerard’s sweaty, still heaving chest and curled up beside him. It was only a few seconds before his partner had reached over and was stroking his cock until Cesc was forced to bury his face in the boy’s chest. He wasn’t even aware that his leg seemed to lift involuntarily so Gerard could get a bitter grip. All he knew was that Gerard’s hand was big enough to cover almost all of his cock at once and it felt wonderful.

His breath sped up, becoming shaky as he came, making a mess of Gerard’s clean skin. A groan rumbled through the chest he was still lying on and a smile flitted over his face. He had forgotten how fun it could be to be naughty.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

The sound of the shower faded into the background as Silva let Villa’s hands run over his body, gently caressing soap onto his skin and massaging shampoo through his hair. His cock stood up and ready for attention but Villa ignored it, teasing him with little kisses to the neck and shoulders, pressing his own hard cock against his back gently.

Silva leant back against him, catching one wrist and holding his hand down near his waist. Turning, he kissed him over his shoulder, water trickling between their lips.

“How do you feel?” Villa asked, his voice low and rough. Silva could see the hunger in his eyes.

“Good,” he said, unable to hold back his smile. He turned around fully, kissing Villa and letting their cocks meet between them. They both had to pause and catch their breath for a second at the rush of pleasure.

Villa was first to recover himself and cupped the back of Silva’s neck, kissing him again. It had seemed so long since they had really kissed eachother, it was like discovering their partner again for the first time.

He could feel Silva shiver and squirm as his free hand moved lower, caressing his ass and sliding between the cheeks. His hands were already slick from soap and water and he pushed one finger in easily. Silva’s breath hitched against his lips and he felt him lift one foot on tiptoe to get a better angle.

It was a slightly clumsy position but Villa managed to push the intruding finger in further. Silva whimpered beautifully against his mouth. He moved his finger in the tight space, never pulling out, always keeping the pressure, and watched as Silva’s head tipped back. His eyes were shut, his breath coming in little gasps through parted lips. Villa caught himself thinking how his lover had no idea how beautiful he looked.

Silva whined loudly and shifted his hips as Villa pushed a second finger inside him. His forehead fell he Villa’s shoulder and the other boy lifted his hand from his neck to run it through his wet, black hair.

Silva’s palms slipped against the glass of the shower cubicle as he tried to steady himself. Villa’s intruding fingers were stretching him wide and he couldn’t stay still. With a load moan he turned his face to his partner’s neck and nipped at the soft skin with his teeth. He felt Villa’s chest move as he laughed.

“You ready?” he panted. His voice shook a little, revealing the heat building in his own cock from how Silva had been squirming against him.

With a smile and a nod Silva agreed and felt Villa pull out of him. The older boy switched off the shower with one hand, already opening the cubicle door with the other. Silva smiled dizzily, wondering if he would be as good at multitasking in any other situation.

He stumbled out of the shower with Villa’s help and followed him closely, needing to at least feel the heat from his body as Villa grabbed a few large towels and led the way out of the en suite. It was torture for Silva to watch for even the couple of seconds it took Villa to lay the towels on the bed and he fought the urge to touch himself. As soon as they were spread out he was crawling onto them, his legs wide. His head wasn’t even down before Villa was on him, giving himself a couple of quick strokes before lining himself up.

Silva lay back and looked at the ceiling. The smile on his face and the playful wiggle of his hips was all the encouragement his partner needed. When he felt Villa push in side he had to ball the sheets in his hands but he held back a moan. Villa couldn’t say the same, it was just too good to be inside him again.

They rocked together easily, Villa half inside his lover and slowly pushing deeper. With gentle fingers he reached for Silva’s cheek, tipping his head to face him from where it had been pressed against the bed sheets. He didn’t like the tight furrow of his brows or the tension in his shoulders.

Silva whimpered but opened his eyes as he was made to face his boyfriend. Their gaze met and they rolled their hips in rhythm with each other. Silva felt the pressure ease and lifted his legs a little to press them against Villa’s. Reaching up he took hold of him, pulling him down so their damp chests pressed together. Villa kept himself up on his elbows so he could watch his lover’s face. He had to make sure this was good.

Silva gasped suddenly and arched his neck back. His grip tightened on Villa’s skin.

“Villa,” he panted, feeling his body tremble. He heard the other boy’s breathing speed up as he tightened around him and knew they were both close.

Their eyes locks as they rode out their orgasms, Silva shaking for how vulnerable he felt even knowing that he was safe in his lover’s arms. He whispered his name over and over as they each other out, coming at the same time and not looking away till they were done.


	12. Chapter 12

The door was barely shut before Thierry as pulling Bojan against his body and kissing him. It was all the boy could do to remember how to breathe.

“I wish you got stuck here last night,” Thierry panted, a little of his usual composure lost.

“Me too,” Bojan agreed, too dizzy to say anything else.

He stumbled over his own feet as Thierry dragged him to the bedroom. Any other time he would have loved his partner’s enthusiasm, especially since Thierry still held back a little and let Bojan set the pace, but today was really the wrong time for it.

Somehow he managed to extricate his hand from his partner’s grip.

“Thierry wait. I need to tell you something.”

The older man turned, no suspicion in his eyes, only curiosity. “What’s up?”

Bojan took a deep breath. “Maybe you should sit down.”

Thierry did as he was told, sitting on the edge of the bed and holding his hand out until Bojan came to sit beside him.

“Ok, can you just listen and not interrupt until I’m done,” Bojan asked with imploring eyes. He had been rehearsing the conversation the whole way over and whichever way he tried it he seemed to get in trouble for keeping secrets.

Thierry nodded, his former excitement gone, and waited for Bojan to start.

“Someone knows about us.”

“What?” Thierry yelped, his heart suddenly racing and his promise to stay quiet forgotten. “Who? Did they see us? Did you tell someone?”

“I didn’t say a word,” Bojan insisted. God, this was going bad already. “You remember a few weeks ago when we were at your door and that guy came out of your neighbour’s apartment but we didn’t know him so we let it go?”

Thierry nodded, vaguely remembering the incident. He was too wild with panic to think about it properly.

“Well,” Bojan admitted, picking at his nails, “I know him.”

“Why didn’t you say anything!? Shit, Bojan.”

“I didn’t know him then.” Bojan reached to lay a hand on Thierry’s rapidly bouncing leg. He had never seen him like this before and it wasn’t helping either of them stay calm.

“He’s a friend of Fernando’s.”  
“Who’s Fernando?”

“You remember, that kid with the flu that Sergio’s friends with? Well, Danny came to see him and he recognised me and, well, it just slipped out.”

“Oh fuck.” Thierry stood, hands covering his face. “How does that just slip out? Bojan you have to be more careful.”

“What was I supposed to say?” For a second Bojan heard his voice shake. Please don’t let Thierry be mad at him. He couldn’t do this alone. “It’s not my fault he saw us.”

He watched nervously as Thierry took a step away, rubbing the back of his neck tiredly and sighing.

“Please,” Bojan whispered when he didn’t turn back. “He told his boyfriend, Thierry and they’ve been horrible to me. They said they wouldn’t tell anyone if I helped them.”

The older man turned then, his brow furrowed angrily. “Help you with what?”

Bojan sniffed and looked down again. “They kept coming to my house to shower and eat my food and I thought it was weird but I didn’t want to say anything. I thought that Martin might...”

The bed dipped as Thierry took his place beside Bojan again. His voice was calmer when he spoke. “He might what?”

Bojan’s voice dropped to a whisper as if the boy in question might overhear. “I think he hits Danny. He always has all these bruises and when I ask him about it he just gets all quiet and avoids the subject.”

Thierry was mad at Bojan for letting their secret slip, for being in this situation at all, but he reached for him anyway, letting him rest his head on his shoulder. The idea of him being in physical danger overruled whatever else he might be feeling.

“I won’t let him touch you baby.”

“It gets worse,” Bojan mumbled. He didn’t want to say anything else but it was now or never. Thierry waited quietly for him to continue.

“I found out this morning that... well, I always thought it was weird how they seemed to come out of nowhere, and they never talk about family, and I didn’t know where they lived...”

“Bojan,” Thierry said, patiently catching his attention. “Just say it.”

“They’re prostitutes,” Bojan blurted.

Thierry didn’t even try to conceal his shock.

“All three of them. They live on the streets. I think that’s why Danny stays with Martin, and why he was in your neighbour’s apartment.”

Thierry’s eyes widened further. He hadn’t even thought about that, although that neighbour had always seemed a bit creepy to him.

“I’m so sorry I didn’t tell you,” Bojan said, pulling his best sad look. He really needed Thierry’s comfort right now and he was willing to try a little emotional manipulation to get it. “I was just scared of what they would do and I thought you’d be mad at me.”

With a sigh, Thierry pulled Bojan into his arms and kissed the top of his head. “I’m not mad, baby, I just wish you’d told me sooner.”

He felt Bojan nod against him. “I know. I’m sorry.”

Thierry stroked his hair gently, the motion soothing them both. “Don’t worry, sweetie,” he promised. “We’ll sort this out. I won’t let them hurt you.”

With relief Bojan slumped against his lover and let himself believe his words.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It was well into afternoon before a very dejected Danny made his way upstairs. He had moped around all day, not wanting to be alone but not wanting to make conversation either. Cesc and Gerard had come down, ignored his mood and chatted happily to Alexis and Jesus. He and Fernando had watched.

Both Sergio and Cristiano seemed to stay upstairs arguing for most of the morning before Cristiano stormed off home. No one was quite sure why Sergio didn’t leave either but he passed through on his way to the kitchen enough times.

Eventually, Danny had to admit that Martin probably wasn’t coming out of his room no matter how hungry and he decided to be pro-active. His lover was calmer now. Maybe they could talk.

He knocked a few times on the bedroom door before calling out. There was no answer. He tried once more before daring to go in.

“Fernando!”

The blonde looked up on his way to the bathroom as Danny shouted his name and came down the stairs so fast he was sure he would fall.

“What’s wrong?”

“It’s Martin,” Danny said, still half shouting, his eyes alight with panic. “He’s gone!”

“Gone where?”

“I don’t know,” Danny whined. “He left this.”  
He waved a piece of paper too quickly for Fernando to get a good look at it.

“He said I should stay here with you and he wouldn’t get in the way anymore and... God, Nando he’s crazy. I love him. He can’t just leave me.”

“It’s ok,” Fernando told him, still looking stunned and none too sure of himself.

Danny gripped his arms tightly. “You’ve got to help me find him. Please.”

“Ok,” Fernando nodded, too scared in the face of Danny’s panic to say anything else. “I’ll ask the others to drive us. Just wait here.”

He raced upstairs, telling himself that it was because he left his shoes in the bedroom but really, given the situation, the only person he wanted help from was Sergio. He turned up at his door with a nervous expression and waited for Sergio to notice him.

“What?” the other boy asked after a pause.

“Martin’s gone missing,” Fernando told him. “He had a big argument with Danny last night and he’s disappeared and Danny’s panicking.”

Sergio studied him apprehensively. “And?”

“Please help,” Fernando begged. “He doesn’t know what to do. I promise I’ll do anything Sergio. I’m so sorry I lied to you, I just didn’t want to be that person with you. I wanted you to like me and to be normal, just for a little bit. I’m so sorry.”

Tears streamed down his face and he scrubbed at them, growling with frustration at himself. He had been getting tough before Sergio came along, learning how to hide his feelings. He was surprised to suddenly feel hands on his arms and looked up.

“Put your shoes on,” Sergio told him. “I’ll get the car keys.”

Fernando sniffed, too stunned to think clearly. “Thank you.”

“No problem.” Sergio wasn’t looking at him when he answered. “Hurry up. I’ll go and find Danny.”

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

After snuggles and another round of sex, Silva’s tummy rumbled loud enough for Villa to make a joke about a tiger living in it. Reluctantly dragging on their clothes they stumbled downstairs. It was particularly hard going since Villa refused to make the journey without rapping his arms around Silva from behind and repeatedly kissing his neck.

Giggling, they opened the door to the sitting room. Silva looked up in pre-emptive embarrassment but they were alone. He raised his eyebrows.

“I wonder where everyone went.”

Villa licked his neck until he shivered.

“Who cares. Now let’s go feed that tiger of yours.”

Laughing, Silva was dragged off to the kitchen.


	13. Chapter 13

Sergio’s car rolled down the streets of the poor side of town, it’s inhabitants peering anxiously out the windows. They had went to Martin and Danny’s apartment first but found it empty. There had been suggestions of someone staying to see if Martin would show up but Danny couldn’t sit still and the tiny home was freezing and dirty. Sergio was happy to take them back to his car, not least of all because the idea of it sitting unsupervised made him nervous.

After another hour of trailing the streets he forced the two boys to get some food and even let them eat it in his car so they could keep an eye on one of Martin’s regular haunts. He bit his tongue about any cleaning bills and focussed on his own food. Whatever conversation they tried to share always came back to Danny worrying about why Martin left and where he was now, with Fernando trying to calm him down. It seemed an impossible task.

When Danny mentioned that he and Fernando shouldn’t have slept together the night before, the blonde’s eyes flew to Sergio in panic but the older boy just looked away. He saw from the corner of his eye how Fernando’s cheeks burned and he lowered his head but he gave no acknowledgement, despite the churning in his stomach. What more could this boy do to him?

As soon as they were finished they started driving again. Danny was more subdued by this point, already assuming that Martin had moved on somewhere else and wouldn’t be seen again. The idea made him terrified beyond reason.

Just as they were on their way home and Danny was trying to once again fight back tears, he saw a familiar man come out of an alleyway. He headed for his car quickly, zipping up his pants. Danny watched as the car rolled by and suddenly saw what they had been looking for all afternoon.

“Stop!” he demanded, already fumbling with his seatbelt. “He’s there.”

Before Sergio’s car had even rolled to a stop Danny had the door open and was stumbling over the cracked pavement. The client’s car pulled away quickly but Danny didn’t even give it a glance as he raced into the alley. He found Martin, pants still undone, sitting on the floor and shoving money into his pockets. When he looked up his skin was ashen, dark circles under his eyes. Danny gave a choked sob and threw his arms around his lover, half sitting in his lap and refusing to let go.

“What are you doing here?” Martin asked lifelessly.

Danny sobbed more before managing to answer. “I couldn’t leave you. Please, Martin, I need you. I’ve always needed you.”

Martin held him tightly even as he told him to go. “You’ll be better off with Fernando. He makes you happy.”

“Not like you. He doesn’t look after me like you do.”

“All I do is hurt you,” Martin said quietly. “You deserve better.”

“No.” Danny was shaking his head now and trying to press closer. “You’re perfect. Please don’t leave me.”

“I’m not perfect.” By now Martin could hear the strain in his own voice. Why wouldn’t Danny let him go? Why wouldn’t he worry about himself for a change? “I promised to look after you and look at us. The things I’ve made you do are horrible. I should have been protecting you.”

“No,” Danny insisted, more aggressively this time. He pulled back to look at Martin and held his face in his hands. “You did everything for us. You kept us both alive. I wouldn’t have made it without you.”

“But...”

“You tried to keep me away from it, remember? Said you would sell yourself so I didn’t have to but I wouldn’t let you. You remember that?”

Martin nodded.

“I can make my own choices, Martin and I’m choosing to be with you. We can get out of this now. We have a chance and I’m not leaving you behind. You’re all I have.”

“You could have more,” Martin replied softly.

“Not if I don’t have you.”

Hopelessly, Martin me his eyes, not daring to believe that he wouldn’t keep ruining things for Danny. He should have kept him safe like he had promised Danny’s father on his deathbed. Would he have entrusted his only child to him if he had known where they would end up?

Danny’s bottom lip trembled. “I’ll make it better, baby. Just let me take care of you for a change. Don’t you love me anymore?”

“Danny.” Martin tightened his grip on the boy’s jacket and pulled him close. They buried their faces against the other’s necks and held one another until Martin could speak again. “I’ve never stopped loving you.”

A tiny voice answered him, muffled against his skin. “I love you too.”

After a few more minutes of sitting, half sobbing, wrapped in each other’s arms, they managed to ease their bodies off the cold ground and head for the car. Sergio and Fernando had watched them silently, both wanting to speak to each other but neither finding the words. Martin made no comment on his surprise that Sergio had helped find him and he avoided Fernando’s gentle smile as he crawled into the back seat. Danny reached for him, not wanting to sit the small distance away from him until they got home. They made the journey holding hands, leaning against each other’s bodies.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Hey,” Sergio said tentatively when he spotted Cristiano sitting on the staircase. He had already made sure Danny, Martin and Fernando had all gotten to their rooms (though he wasn’t sure why) and was finally on his way home when he spotted his friend.

Cristiano looked up at him but didn’t attempt a smile. “I’m sorry about before, telling everyone about Fernando and the others.”

“It’s ok.” Sergio sat beside him, looking no happier than his friend. “They need to know, I guess.”

Fiddling with his shoelaces, Cristiano didn’t look at Sergio when he spoke again. “I told Ricky about us.”

“And?”

“He didn’t even get mad. He sounded upset and he hung up pretty quick but he said he knew it would happen.”

“Is that it?” Sergio sounded surprised.

Cristiano shrugged, pretending that Ricky’s lack of reaction hadn’t hurt him. “He said we’d be better off friends anyway.”

Silence fell between them until Cristiano spoke again.

“Do you think he’s right? Do you think I can’t be faithful?”

“I’m sure you can,” Sergio said, smiling genuinely, “But it’s hard when he’s so far away and he doesn’t seem to know what he wants.”

“Yeah, I guess that’s true. He never really opened up, you know? I thought he might but he just didn’t.”

Sergio snorted, kicking his friend’s leg. “When did you get all sensitive?”

“I’ll have you know I write poetry in my spare time.” Cristiano couldn’t finish his words without smiling and making Sergio laugh. His friend pulled him close and tried to ruffle his gelled hair. Cristiano fought him off playfully.

“You’re such a loser.” Sergio stood, helping his friend up. “I’m sorry I made things worse for you though.”

Cristiano shrugged again. “I didn’t exactly make your love life any better either.”

“At least we both know the truth now,” Sergio said, thinking of Fernando’s lies and Ricky’s insecurities. He felt Cristiano’s hand on his shoulder and flashed him a smile. This was far too serious for the two of them. Weren’t friends supposed to have fun together?

“Come on,” he said, tugging on Cristiano’s hand. “Let’s get away from this place. There’s been too much drama here lately.”


	14. Chapter 14

Ever since Alexis had outed their relationship to the whole school, Villa and Silva had been a topic of discussion. The whispers had followed them, Silva mainly, wherever they went. There were glances in the corridors, notes passed in class discussing them, other kids scrutinising their every move and certainly everyone had an opinion. Villa didn’t love the attention but he knew how to make people shut up. Silva was different. Silva just wanted to hide.

It was the Wednesday after they had made up and Silva was leaning tiredly against Villa’s locker at the end of the day. For some reason he was late and it was getting hard for Silva to pretend he couldn’t see the two younger kids sneaking furtive glances at him from across the hall. He was relieved when Villa finally showed up.

“What took so long?”

“We got held back. It was nothing.”

He glanced up as the two boys laughed, making sure that Villa didn’t spot them looking at him and his boyfriend.

“You ready to go?” Silva asked as Villa turned to put something in his locker.

“Pathetic,” said one of the boys quietly as they passed by. “He’s obviously using him. Why else would anyone look twice?”

Villa gritted his teeth and tried to glare at the boys but they already had their backs to him. He liked the school a lot better when no one dared say anything bad about him, or Silva.

Silva had focussed on the ground, pretending to ignore what he had heard but unable to wipe the expression off his face that showed the truth. He didn’t see the boys go into the bathroom or the look in Villa’s eye.

“I’m just going to the bathroom,” he said, far too calmly. He kissed Silva on the head and turned away. “I’ll just be a minute.”

Silva resumed his position against the lockers, clutching the straps of his backpack. It was a little while before Villa came striding back. He kissed Silva hard on the mouth, surprising him, and collected his own bag from the floor.

“Let’s go,” he smiled.

“What happened to your hand?”

Silva reached out but Villa pulled away before he could get a good look at his rd knuckles. “It’s nothing.”

“It looks sore.”

“I just banged it against a desk, that’s all.” Quickly he wrapped his arm around Silva and turned him towards the door. Silva said nothing, but he couldn’t help thinking that it looked more like he had punched a desk.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

“Can you come round tonight?” Jesus asked, rocking on the balls of his feet and looking up at Alexis. “We can just hang out or play some games or something, if you don’t have homework or anything.”

Alexis thought about it for a second but knew he would agree. Jesus was just too cute when he got nervous. “Sure, that sounds fun.”

He arranged to go home and eat before coming over, letting Gerard drive Jesus home. They had seen each other at school over the past few days but there hadn’t been much opportunity for kissing. They hadn’t even texted since the weekend and it was starting to make Jesus nervous. Maybe Alexis thought he was too young, or too damaged, to be with him. He was going to have to speed things up and he knew Gerard had plans with Cesc that evening. They’d have the house to themselves.

He scampered up to his room and showered as soon as they got home. He wanted everything to be perfect when Alexis arrived. He even tidied his room and brushed his teeth after eating. Nothing could ruin it if he was going to finally get Alexis to touch him. He was sure the other boy wouldn’t say no with just a little persuasion. He had never had sex before so he would be easy to persuade and then it would be all over with. He’d have nothing to worry about when they had done it once and Jesus could forget all about Roberto. He could have someone to make him feel good again.

When the doorbell rang he practically flew down the stairs and flung the door open.

“Hi,” he grinned widely. “Do you want a drink or anything?”

“Sure,” Alexis said with a little laugh. It was nice to feel so wanted. “Just a coke would be fine.”

Jesus told his friend he could go upstairs and went to get them both drinks. To his frustration, it was a little while longer before Gerard dropped in to say that he and Cesc were going out. It gave Alexis time to settle in whilst they played video games though. And he didn’t seem to mind how closely Jesus sat next to him.

As soon as the front door shut, Jesus began to lose focus in the game. He only managed another twenty minutes before announced they should do something else.

“What do you want to do?” Alexis asked, saving and shutting off the game. He turned to find Jesus crawling back up the bed where he looked at him from under his long eyelashes and smiled a little.

“We could just... hang out,” he suggested. The way he said it left Alexis in very little doubt as to what ‘hanging out’ meant. Still, he went without complaint to the boy who shuffled rght up against him.  
They kissed, softly at first, but with increasing intensity. The experience was still new and rare enough to provide Alexis with a certain pleasure, and he was unable to refuse when Jesus lay back and pulled him down on top of him.

Their bodies were warm and firm as they pressed together, hands roving over clothes gently as they explored. Alexis kept his hands to the safe territory of Jesus’ upper body while the young boy held him by the back of the neck. Tiny whimpers escaped their lips but there was little other sound. Something about the silence made it more intimate.

It was strange for Jesus to be kissing someone new so passionately. To lay his body under someone who wasn’t Roberto and allow him entrance to his mouth so willingly. His mind began to wander as things heated up. There had been so many nights, in this bed and others, when Roberto had come to him, pressed him down in the covers, bent him over, pulled him onto his lap. Memories began to flood him of mouths and hands and teeth, brushing over his skin, leaving bruises, grasping tightly and gently and hungrily all at once. Oh God.

He broke their kiss, panting for breath, and pressed his mouth under Alexis’ ear.

“I’m ready,” he gasped.

Taking Alexis’ hand, he guided it between his thighs. “Touch me.”

More eager than he would care to admit, Alexis didn’t pull back. He felt Jesus’ hard cock press up against his hand and trembled, not sure if he would be able to stop this. Not sure if he even wanted to.

Jesus let his head fall back on the pillow, smiling, his eyes shut. Finally.


	15. Chapter 15

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> SEASON FINALE!!!!!

Oh God, Oh God, Oh God, Oh God. Jesus had very few other thoughts when Alexis’ mouth was on his. It felt so good. So hot and passionate So... So... Oh God!

A mumbled moan came between them and it was only after a second that Jesus realised it wasn’t from him. It was another second before he realised it wasn’t a moan. Alexis pushed at the hand on the back of his neck, breaking Jesus’ grip even as he tried to hold on.

“Wait,” he panted. His face was flushed and his hair ruffled as he looked down. Jesus panted and shook his head. No waiting. Waiting was bad.

“I’m not sure...”

“Alexis, it’s fine.” Jesus tried to sound persuasive but just came across needy.

Alexis knelt up. “Sorry. It’s too soon.”

“But... I thought you didn’t care.”

“Of course I care about you.”

A pout appeared on Jesus face. “I thought you didn’t care what he did to me,” he replied sullenly.

“Jesus, it’s not that simple. I’ve never done this.”

Angrily, Jesus slung his legs over the side of the bed, hunching his shoulders and refusing to look at the dishevelled Alexis. “I thought you understood,” he growled under his breath.

“I do. I just need things to move a little more slowly, ok?”

“No,” said Jesus. He could feel his hands starting to shake. Why would nobody just do what he wanted, what he needed? “Just leave me alone.”

“Jesus, sweetie.” Alexis reached out to touch him but Jesus leapt away.

“No, don’t touch me. Just leave me alone.”

“Jesus-”

“Get out!”

Alexis froze, his eyes wide. Had he ever heard Jesus shout before? Hell, he almost sounded scary. In the time it took for Alexis to gather his senses, Jesus became impatient. He grabbed the older boy and pulled him up, hurriedly pushing him towards the door. Alexis stumbled over his own feet on the way.

“Jesus, please, wait. I’m sorry.”

“Just get out!”

With one last shove, Jesus managed to get Alexis out the door so he could slam it in his face and lock it. Covering his ears with his hands, he blocked out any more protests from his would-be lover and headed to the bathroom. Closing and locking that door as well, he sat on the floor and tried to stop his body from shaking. It was a long time before he managed it but by the time Gerard returned and came to check on him, Jesus was able to fake a smile and pretend that everything was ok even though inside he was still trembling.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Snuggles with Guti and Raul fixed everything. They were always on his side, they would always agree with him.

“I think you’re being a bit of a hypocrite.”

Wait, what?

“So what if he’s fifteen,” Guti continued. “You were fifteen when we started having sex.”

“Well, yeah,” Sergio mumbled, looking at his hands, “But that was different.”

“How? If anything it was worse. I was nineteen and we hooked up at a party. He’s only a couple of years younger than you. Don’t be a dick, Sergio.”

The younger boy looked up in shock from his position in Guti’s arms but Raul spoke before he got a chance.

“He’s right. You’re making a big deal out of this.”

“But he lied. He said he was sixteen.”

“He will be in a few days,” Guti continued. “You told me you were seventeen when we hooked up.”

Sergio snorted derisively. “Can’t believe you even fell for that.” He jumped when Guti poked him in the side.

“I was drunk.”

“That’s not the worst of it anyway,” Sergio countered with a pout. “He lied about all those people he slept with.”

“Yeah, he might have even slept with as many as you.”

“What is this? Get at Sergio day?”

Raul nuzzled Sergio’s neck lovingly, trying to remove the sad look from his face. He hated to see either of his two favourite boys upset, especially now that Sergio seemed to be moving on from Guti.  
“Baby, we’re sorry,” Raul said, soothingly. “We just want you to be happy and we know Fernando makes you happy.”

“It’s a difficult situation,” Guti added, “But he didn’t choose it. Maybe you should cut him a break. It’s easy to see why he would want to cover up his past as much as possible. Not everyone is as open as you.”

With a moan that sounded more like a whine, Sergio rolled onto his side and buried his face against Guti’s chest. He felt Raul press against him from behind and exhaled loudly. This was nice. Snuggles with Raul and Guti fixed everything, even if they didn’t always agree with him.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

It had been days since Martin had come back ‘home’ with Danny, but things had been strained. He slept a lot the first day and had no complaint about his partner snuggling up to him, bringing him food, telling him how glad he was to have him back but things weren’t perfect. Danny had still slept with Fernando and just the thought of their encounter made a heavy weight settle in his stomach.

Danny went out sometimes, for fresh air he said, but he was decidedly cagey about where he went or what he did. Martin didn’t have the energy to really ask questions but he knew that Danny and Fernando must be meeting up. They were probably talking about him, trying to get things back the way they were. It seemed likely now that Fernando must have lost his chance with Sergio.

At night they lay in the same bed, making small talk until they fell asleep. Danny usually seemed tired from whatever he did all day but Martin didn’t ask questions. He didn’t dare. They were hanging on by a thread and he thought of leaving again numerous times, but in the end he didn’t move. He wasn’t sure why.

Of course, it was impossible for Martin to hold his tongue forever. That day when Danny had mentioned going out, Martin had found the words slip out of his mouth.

“I won’t be long,” Danny said, dodging the question.

“Where are you going?” he repeated.

“Just for a walk,” Danny said with forced casualness.

“Bullshit. Tell me where you’re going.”

“I – I don’t know. Just for a walk.”

“Then I’ll come with you.”

“No,” Danny answered too quickly. “I mean, I just need some space, Martin. Maybe tomorrow.”

He shrank back as Martin stalked over to him, reaching past him to slam the door shut. He glared down at his lover.

“You’re not going until you tell me the truth.”

Danny knew Martin wasn’t really in a talking mood but he had to go. He had to be somewhere. Shrinking down, he tried to pull open the door but Martin held it shut and came closer. There was no way of getting out of it.

“Martin, please...”

But Martin had a tight grip on his arm and was pulling him towards the bed. He pushed him down roughly and loomed over his lover. This was being sorted out now.

It was a while before Danny managed to escape the room, running for the stairs as quickly as he could.

Martin stayed in bed, ignoring Gerard and Cesc going out and Alexis coming in. He driftd off to sleep for a while and wondered when he awoke why Danny hadn’t come back. Had he hurt him that badly when they argued?

Down the corridor he heard a door slam but he was only interested in it if it was Danny coming home. His boyfriend had been gone for hours, much longer than usual on his ‘walks’, and he was beginning to worry. This wasn’t his usual absence and even though he knew it wasn’t much to go on, he just had a bad feeling something might be wrong.

~ ~ ~ ~ ~

Thierry had no idea what he was going to do. Every day he worried about Bojan coming to him with more bad news, someone at work saying they knew everything. He worried so that he couldn’t sleep but there was no answer. So long as Martin and Danny found uses for Bojan they would be safe, but how could he get rid of the problem? Money? Sending them away somewhere? Finding them jobs? Fuck, he didn’t know.

Finding it impossible to focus on the books he was supposed to be marking, Thierry got up and grabbed his coat. Maybe going out for some coffee would help him think clearly. He desperately needed it because he stood for almost five minutes at the elevator before he remembered it was broken and headed for the stairs.

He was a few steps down when he heard a noise that made him look up. Curled up in the corner was a boy, barely older than Bojan, sobbing to himself. Thierry raced down the stairs towards him, asking what was wrong and lifting his head.

He froze. He knew this boy. It was the one he and Bojan had seen coming out of his neighbour’s apartment all those weeks ago. This was Danny.

He tried to muster some anger at the boy but it was impossible. His lip was cut open and bleeding and he was sitting awkwardly, like he was in pain. When he lifted his hands up to feebly push Thierry away, his sleeves fell back to reveal dark, angry bruises around each wrist.

“Danny?”

“H-how do you...” He trailed off, realising who he was talking to. Seeming to shrink against the wall, his sobbing intensified.

“It’s ok,” Thierry soothed. He reached for the boy and helped him up, wincing at how awkwardly he moved. It took them so long just to get up the stairs and they had to stop a few times before they reached Thierry’s apartment. Once there he laid him down on the bed and dried his tears. For a second he thought about how simple his life had been before Bojan, but then his attention was back on Danny. This was going to be a long night.

**Author's Note:**

> Ok, here we go! Season 5! What are you excited for this season everybody?


End file.
